Wonderland
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: Tsukushi Makino never had a boyfriend and has always been a no-no to the eyes of the opposite gender. Will she ever find the man she’ll love and loves her in return with the help of her faithful friends? Read and Review. Tsukushi x Tsukasa
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland

**Always the bridesmaid but never the bride – that's what Tsukushi Makino is. She never had a boyfriend and has always been a no-no to the eyes of the opposite gender. And even if she wanted to be married someday, there seems to be no hope for that. Will she ever find the man she'll love and loves her in return with the help of her faithful friends?**

"**Wonderland"**

**Tsukasa and Tsukushi pairings.**

**My first multi-chaptered Hana Yori Dango fanfic – I did ****NOT**** base this on the anime/manga or even in the drama. I came up with this while I was watching an old movie (I just forgot the title…sorry) – so basically, I got the idea there. **

**The characters of Hana Yori Dango here are quite different with regards to their personalities but I hope you'll still like the story. :-)**

**Anyways, I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.**

**Read and Review. :-)**

* * *

Tsukushi Makino owns the famous fashion boutique named "Wonderland". It is known for its unique style of different dresses – from a simple shirt to the dreamiest wedding gown for a bride-to-be who has an eye for uniqueness.

On that unique shop, she has only three co-workers. Why three? Because she feels like aside from her, these three people have also an eye for uniqueness. Take her best friend Yuki Matsuoka as an example. While Tsukushi is working as the main designer, Yuki is the one who is doing the planning of how a party should be and sometimes, she's also the one who does the finishing touches of Tsukushi's designs.

The other two are her friends as well. Soujiro Nishikado is their Advertising Director – and when they say Advertising Director, they mean that he's the one doing the publicity stuffs. And the other one is Rui Hanazawa – whom she considers her guy best friend. Rui is their photographer who doesn't want to do any other job than to take photos. As much as Tsukushi doesn't want to admit it, Soujiro and Rui are the main reasons why they get so much customers and models for their shop.

Wonderland is not just a fashion boutique – they also cater to the needs of their customers such as hosting a party, planning a wedding, covering events and much more. But of course, with things like these – money matters the most.

Tsukushi rushed to her office, on her hands are papers – bills, plans, designs, and letters from customers abroad; as her cell phone is in between her ear and shoulder, talking to Soujiro on the other line.

"What do you mean 'you _forgot_ to tell me'?" she asked while looking still at the plans for their next project – planning and hosting a wedding for a famous celebrity couple. "Soujiro, forgetting is something that should be non-existent term or word in our dictionary!" she added furiously.

"I'm really sorry, Tsukushi." Soujiro apologized insistently.

"Sorry?" she repeated, almost yelling. "How am I supposed to be in two different places at the same time with your 'sorry', huh Soujiro? I couldn't just spilt myself and attend _two _different meetings with _two _different clients on _two _different places at the _same time _now, can i?"

"Why don't you just send Yuki on one of your meetings, instead?" Soujiro suggested as if it was the brightest idea one could ever come up with. "You can do that one, right?"

"Yeah, I can do that." She answered calmly. "Except that Yuki left for a meeting in Ginza just five minutes ago." She added, snapping Soujiro. "Any more _bright_ ideas,_ Einstein_?" she asked sarcastically.

"uhm…" Soujiro stumbled for words for a moment. "How about sending Rui instead? I'm sure he's free right now." He suggested again, sounding really unsure if Tsukushi would take that suggestion seriously.

Tsukushi sighed while looking through the glass divider of their offices. Rui was sleeping on his black leathered sofa, hanging on his neck is his latest camera. "I'll try." She answered and ended the call. She puts the documents on her desk and headed outside of her office and went to the office next to it.

"Rui." She called as she just entered Rui and Soujiro's office. "Oi, Rui! Wake up." She called but Rui just grumbled words sleepily and turned his back on her. She decided to shake his body to wake him up then. "Rui! Wake up!" she said again. This time, she was tapping Rui's arms.

Rui exhaled as he turned facing Tsukushi. He wiped his eyes with his hands and he reluctantly opens his eyes as the face of Tsukushi came into his view. "What do you want, Tsukushi?" he asked while motioning his body to a sitting position.

Tsukushi didn't sat beside him but she stood up in front of him, her arms crossed. "I want you to go to a meeting at two in the afternoon today." she said flatly.

Rui looked up at her. "Me? Why me?" he asked, clearly not liking the idea of being sent to a meeting all of a sudden. "Why don't you go instead? Or send Soujiro or Yuki?" he asked as he was suggesting. "Why me?" he repeated as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'd love to go myself, but Soujiro forgot to tell me that I also have a meeting at the same time today." she replied. "Soujiro's in a meeting today to advertise our shop and Yuki's at Ginza for planning a wedding." She explained. "And the only one I can count on right now is you so frankly, you _don't_ have any choice but to go." she finished flatly and walked out of his office.

For some reason, Soujiro has been the one who is acting like Tsukushi's assistant. He's the one who often sets up a meeting for Tsukushi with clients. He even does that for Yuki – he always recommends Yuki when a client seeks for a party organizer.

"Fine." Rui managed to utter as the door shut closed behind Tsukushi's exit.

He watched the busy-body girl entered her office – she gets her purse along with her planner as she was answering yet another call for only she knows, then went out of her office door. Next thing he knew, she was back on his office.

"Rui? What are you still doing here?" she asked in disbelief while covering her cell phone's receiver. "It's almost two! Hurry up and go!"

"Even if I don't want to, I'm still going. But where am I supposed to go?"

Tsukushi fell silent and stared at Rui for a second. "Crystal Café." She said.

Rui stood up and reached for his bag. Without uttering any word, he passed by Tsukushi and made his own way to the meeting. Tsukushi followed him.

They have decided to close the shop earlier than expected because no one is there to look out for the shop.

"Seriously, Tsukushi. We need to hire employees who can look out for this shop when all of us have meetings." Rui suggested while Tsukushi was padlocking the doors. He was leaning against the wall beside the door Tsukushi was locking.

Tsukushi looked at him when she finished locking the doors. "Let's hold a meeting for that." She said and she started walking across the streets.

Rui followed her still. "You're the boss." He sighed.

--

Rui entered the prestigious Crystal Café – everyone looks like a celebrity with their own sparkling diamond jewelries and sequined dresses. But with Rui's eyes, most of them are not really born with a golden spoon – he should know, he's a professional photographer and most of his models are celebrities or rich people.

He looked around. Tsukushi told him that they already know that he'll be the one to attend their meeting to them. On the window side of the Café, a man whose age is around mid-forty's, raised his hand while looking directly to him. He knew then that he'll be having meeting with them.

Rui walked towards their direction. "Konnichiwa, Matsuda-san." He greeted them and bowed half his body as a sign of respect. Mr. Matsuda, along with his assistant, did the same thing to greet him back.

"Have a sit, Hanazawa-san." Mr. Matsuda offered and Rui sat across him. "Have your orders, please." He told him.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san." He said. "But I think it would be better if we should go down to business at once." He added, sounding as humble as he could.

Mr. Matsuda smiled, looking genuinely happy. "Very well." He replied, turning to his assistant. "Mr. Kimura, the papers please."

Mr. Kimura, whose age is probably younger than Mr. Matsuda, handed the papers to him, and passed it to Rui. "I won't go around the bush anymore, Hanazawa-san." He started as Rui opened the documents. "We want your designs to be on our next movie."

"In short," he cut him off. "You want us to sponsor your artists?"

Mr. Matsuda exchanged glances with Mr. Kimura then back to Rui.

"Yes. That would be it." said Mr. Kimura.

Rui exhaled as he put down the documents that Mr. Matsuda gave him. "How much is your budget?" he asked straightly. Mr. Matsuda looked surprised with his sudden question. "I'm sure you knew that money matters with us, right?" he asked when he saw the look on his face.

He nodded. "Of course, Hanazawa-san."

And just when Mr. Matsuda was about to finish his sentence, Mr. Matsuda gazed on the new person who just entered the café. "Shizuka."

Rui looked at the girl named Shizuka. He, of course, knew who Shizuka Todo was. Not because she's a famous model and celebrity, but because they had already met years ago. He just doesn't want to tell anyone about it. And whatever reasons he has, only he has the knowledge about it.

"Hanazawa-san, this is Ms. Shizuka Todo." Mr. Matsuda introduced. "She'll be the one who will wear your designs."

Shizuka Todo was looking happy when they were introduced to each other, but for some odd reason, Rui bowed his head while saying "Nice to meet you, Shizuka-san." And the smile on her face was replaced with puzzled look.

Shizuka just bowed her head in response.

"Well, I think I might be going now." Rui said afterwards.

The three of them looked at him as he stands tall from his seat, holding the documents they gave him. "This has everything you wanted to tell me, right?" he asked them with regards to the documents and Mr. Matsuda nodded in agreement. "I'll just give this to our boss and she'll be the one to get in touch with you." He said and he bowed half his body again.

When they also did the same thing, Rui walked out of the café.

"He's a very interesting man." Mr. Matsuda said as they watched him fast disappearing from their view.

"Yeah, he is." Shizuka answered.

--

"You didn't even ask Mr. Matsuda anything about these?" Tsukushi asked Rui in a half-yelling manner, pointing at the documents Rui had gave him. She was in the boys' office along with Yuki. Both the boys are sitting on the leathered sofa where Rui has been sleeping a while ago, while Yuki was standing on the opened door, looking worried.

"Everything he wants to say is written on those papers so why would I even bother asking?" he defended himself. "And besides, you know that I suck at meetings." He added.

"He has a point." Soujiro said, agreeing with Rui.

Tsukushi's glare went to Soujiro. "Shut up!" she told him. "You're the one who suggested it. And may I remind you that this is your point as well?"

Soujiro playfully bit his lips and threw his hands in air.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she walked to the windows of their office.

"Tsukushi, you need to cool down." Yuki advised, speaking for the first time. "Why don't you hire your own assistant? In fact, why don't you hire helpers as well? We need helpers in this shop, Tsukushi." She added.

"See? Even Yuki thinks the same way I think." Rui said.

"I, too!" Soujiro declared while raising his right hand.

Tsukushi turned to them. She eyed each of her co-workers in the shop who all thinks that they needed help in their shop.

"Our designs are beginning to be known and we're having more and more clients." Yuki added, reminding her of how busy they're getting each passing moment.

Her co-workers have a point there.

"Fine!" she told them. "Soujiro, you're in-charge." She dismissed and walked out of their office down to their shop on the first floor.

And by in-charge, Tsukushi meant that Soujiro needs to put in the newspapers that they're hiring new employees. Not only that it should be on the newspaper, but also on television and radio stations – and Soujiro knows how to play smart with regards to paying those advertisements – because if not, then why the hell would he be chosen as their Advertising Director, right?

Yuki, Soujiro, and Rui just watched Tsukushi made her way down the stairs to their shop.

"She really needs to cool down, doesn't she?" Yuki said to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Both guys agreed.

"But personally," Soujiro started, walking towards Yuki and still looking to the head of Tsukushi that's sinking on the stairs. "I think she needs a love life!"

Rui and Yuki turned their heads to him.

"You're sick!" Rui snapped. "A nag like her is a total no-no to any guys."

"And a boring guy like you is supposed to be hot for females?" Soujiro snapped jokingly at him and the three of them laughed.

"You know what, it's time for work." Yuki told them in between their little moments of joy. "So why don't we go help Tsukushi before she starts screaming?"

"Yeah. Good idea, Yuki." Soujiro said as Yuki started to walk to the stairs. Before completely going down the stairs, he turned to Rui who was still sitting on the leathered sofa. "And you," he called. "Take a nap! That's your job." He joked and followed Yuki down the shop.

Rui smirked at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know Tsukushi has a really different personality here compared to Rui who still has a trace of his personality from the manga/anime and drama – but that's why we call this _fanfic_ right? We create a different world for our favorite couples to live in, right? :-)

I'd also like to add that Tsukushi here has an average life – not poor, but not also rich. She's a nagger here and is always thinking about work.

**Review? :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone. As well as for adding me on your favorite author's list, story alert's list, and all. It really means a lot to me. :)**

**Here's chapter two. The characters' personalities are somewhat similar to the drama but I'm still thinking of a way to spice up their personalities a little. And as you can see, Tsukasa hasn't made his "grand" appearance yet. (Honestly, I'm still thinking of a way on how Makino and Domyouji will meet so…please be patient and continue on reading and reviewing…ONEGAISHIMAS…)**

**I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango or any of its wonderful characters. Read and review. :)**

* * *

"Rui, the photo shoot for Ms. Shizuka's movie starts in an hour!" Makino was nagging him again after three days that Rui went for a meeting. "Yuki's already there to help in the designing of the dress. What are you still doing here? You're supposed to be there taking the photographs! You're part of the deal, right? They hired you exclusively for this one! And may I remind you that the _fee _for this project has the _largest _amount by far?"

Rui sighed mockingly. He was being nagged again by his supposed to be best friend early in the morning. He stood up from his office chair and gets his bag and camera. "The pictorial for Shizuka is just a few blocks away, so why don't you cool down?"

"Cooling down isn't really gonna help right now, Rui." She said flatly. "Today is a really busy day – with all these organizing and designing – not to mention the _hiring_ of new employees!" she added, rolling her eyes.

Rui just sighed, not really wanting to hear her nag more.

"You know very well that we're not just designing dresses and organizing parties or covering events just to have an extra income, but to promote our boutique as well." She added, reminding her of why they're doing those things.

He faced her. "I know, Tsukushi. We all know that." He said. "But you really have to relax, you know?"

Tsukushi just pouted her lips and crossed her arms.

"Ja neh."

With that, Rui headed out of the office and started marching towards the stairs. Just as Rui was about to disappear, Soujiro came running towards Tsukushi. "Hey, applicants are here!" he informed her. "Let's have the interviews downstairs."

"Good idea." She agreed and they both went down to the shop.

Their two-storey shop is a mezzanine-type. While they're upstairs, they could still see their customers. On the lower floor of the shop, there was a smaller office behind the counter area. Tsukushi headed to the office which is a glass-walled, while Soujiro went to the counter area.

"All applicants please submit to me your resumes and wait, 'til your names are called, in this area." He instructed them and pointed to the two benches on the side near the door leading to the office. They have at least fifteen people who have passed their resumes on that day.

The applicants did what he had instructed them. He sighed at the sight of the two helpers who just got accepted yesterday. He couldn't believe how picky Tsukushi Makino can be. _Out of all the twenty-eight _

_applicants yesterday, only two got accepted!_ He thought and turned to the new batch of applicants. _No wonder we only have fifteen today_.

--

Yuki was the one dressing Shizuka after the celebrity's personal assistant's third attempt of putting the dress on her. She couldn't blame the poor assistant, though. The dress is really hard to do – especially when you don't have any clue of how to arrange the strings at the back of the dress. It sure looks simple with its simple lime green color, at the front, which has a nature-look on it but it's so not easy to put on the strings to make the knot look like a flower.

"There. It's finished." Yuki declared happily when the flower-like knot is perfectly done.

Shizuka faced her, smiling. "You're the one who made this dress?" she asked.

"I just picked the cloth to be used. It's our boss who made this dress." Yuki answered truthfully.

Shizuka looked amazed. "By the way you put the dress on me, I thought it was you who made this dress."

Yuki smiled shyly. "I'm just used to doing things like these."

"Ms. Shizuka! Are you done?" a female's voice called out from the dressing room that the crew put up.

They both exchanged glances. "Hai." She called back and they both stepped out of the dressing room.

As soon as they got out of the dressing room, a fantasy-like garden setting for the pictorial is set. The floor was covered with synthetic grass and flowers and has a pond on either sides of it. At the center of the made-up scene is a chair which looks like a life-sized cherry blossom where she will be sitting and posing for the pictorials.

"Hanazawa-san, just tell us if you're ready to take pictures." One of the crew called out to him with respect.

Rui spun around them while he was fixing his camera. "Hai." He answered and went to the set. He was giving instructions to Shizuka on how she should pose and Yuki was also assisting her when she doesn't seem to follow how her pose should be done.

"Yuki, make her dress flare a bit more. It looks plain on the camera!" he ordered and Yuki did it. "Shizuka-san, can you lease move your hair more on your right side? Your hair is kind of blocking your eyes." He told her and Shizuka did what he told her to do.

Yuki went beside him as he takes photos of the celebrity model. "So they're doing a fantasy movie and Shizuka-san got the lead role?"

"Yeah." Rui answered shortly as he takes photos of the celebrity. "Shizuka-san, can you pose like you're coming out from that flower?" he asked and Yuki immediately went up to her to help her with the pose that Rui wants.

"You can pose like you're on your bed, Shizuka-san." Yuki advised her. "Your stomach lying on the sakura chair and pop your feet up. The body of the sakura chair can hold half your body." She explained when she saw the worried look on Shizuka's face. Yuki smiled at her. "Don't worry, you'll fit." She reassured her.

When Shizuka seemed to be confident, Yuki stepped out from the scene and went back next to Rui.

"She's really beautiful, isn't she Rui?"

_Yeah. She really is._ He wanted to say but he remained silent instead.

--

"Are there no other applicants left?" Tsukushi asked to Soujiro, looking out from the door.

Soujiro cached the money paid by their customers on the deposit box when she poked her head on the door. He sneered at her. "Zero, Tsukushi!" he replied while locking their safety deposit box and leaned on the table.

She sighed and went out of the office completely. The fifteen applicants became twenty-two as minutes passed by. "So I guess there are no more last-minute applicants." She finished telling more to herself than telling it to Soujiro.

Again, Soujiro sneered. "Out of all the fifty applicants, you have only accepted two." He told her, pointing to the two new employees. "Seriously, Tsukushi. What are your criterias in accepting new employees?" he asked her.

"Well, I want someone who has eyes for…"

"…unique fashion statement." Soujiro finished lamely as he gave her a meaningful look. "Tsukushi, we're not hiring for a new manager. Those criteria of yours might only be applicable for your personal assistant or secretary. But for personnel who can just look out for the store and manage to sell our clothes, you _don't_ need those criteria." He told her matter of factly.

"But…"

"Tsukushi, if you want your personnel to have a knowledge about unique fashion designs and-or fashion statements, you can just give them a seminar." He cut her off with a suggestion.

Just there and then, someone entered their boutique. A young man who looks exhausted and catching his breath. With him is an envelope – unsure whether what it was but she knows for sure that it wasn't an application letter or a resume.

Tsukushi looked at the young man who was out of breath. "Anything I can do for you?" she asked between formal and informal tone of voice. She wasn't exactly certain if it was a customer or just looking by their boutique.

The young man looked at her. "Makino?"

"Eh?!"

"Are you by any chance Tsukushi Makino?" he asked.

Tsukushi nodded, still uncertain what this young man wants.

He smiled at her. "HISASHIBURI, MAKINO-CHAN!" he said excitedly. His arms wide open as he was running towards the girl who looked shocked.

"Don't. Ever. Think. About it!" Soujiro said stiffly, blocking his way towards Tsukushi. His eyes were narrowed that it tells him to better stop what he was doing or he'll regret it why he did it. "Who the heck are you and what do you want from Makino?" he asked, demanding for a response.

The young man gulped nervously. "N-n-name's Ka-ka-Kazu…Kazu…"

"OI! TALK STRAIGHTLY!" Soujiro demanded.

"Kazuya Aoike!" the boy's pitch was so high that it almost crack every nerve on Soujiro's ears.

"Huh?" Tsukushi's eyes widened. "Wait, did you just say Kazuya Aoike as your name?" she asked, moving Soujiro on the side.

The boy nodded.

"You know this wacko, Tsukushi?" Soujiro asked her.

Tsukushi smiled. "He was one of my childhood friends from way back." She informed him.

Soujiro nodded and before going back to the counter, he faced the guy named Kazuya once more. "Be more careful with your actions towards Tsukushi, got that?" he said warningly, pointing a finger towards his face.

Tsukushi smiled at the way Soujiro was protecting her. She couldn't believe that this playboy knows how to care for friends – especially girls. Ever since she met Soujiro, through Rui of course, he told her frankly that he'll take care of her like a sister and that's what he really did. He protects her like a sister.

"Hai." Kazuya nodded and Soujiro then went back to the counter area. He turned again to Tsukushi. "Makino-chan…" he started. "You've really grown. You look prettier than before." He told her and Tsukushi just smiled.

"Hey! State your business at once then leave the boutique if you're not going to buy anything!" Soujiro called out.

Tsukushi and Kazuya glanced over him.

"R-right." Kazuya was startling again. "Anyway, here's an invitation, Makino-chan." He handed her the white sealed envelope. "Our batch will have a reunion by next week. We really hope you'll be able to attend, along with Yuki-chan."

Tsukushi smiled and nodded. "Okay. Uhm, Yuki works here as well, if you want, I can give the invitation to her." She suggested.

Kazuya smiled back and gave another envelope-sealed invitation to her. "Well, that's just what I came for, Makino-chan." He told her, giving her a hint that he'll be leaving while slightly looking at the watchful Soujiro. Tsukushi had decided to accompany him through the door at least. "Ja, matta neh."

Tsukushi smiled. And before he could completely be out of her sight, "I'm sorry if Soujiro scared you." She apologized. "He's just protecting me like I'm his little sister. He doesn't want me to be fooled by guys."

Kazuya smiled. "No worries." He answered her and he started walking on the streets.

Tsukushi entered the boutique again. "Soujiro!" she called while walking tiredly to where he is. "You scare the hell out of him."

"Serves him right, Tsukushi." He answered without holding back. "I told you, I'm going to protect you like you're my sister. I don't want guys like him to be around you." He added. Tsukushi just smiled by the overwhelming fact that he really acts like she's his own sister.

She knew that Soujiro, being a playboy, knows how guys like him could fool girls to fell right into their trap, and he doesn't want his friends to get the bad karma he'd suppose to take. And being like a brother to Tsukushi, he'd told himself he'll protect her from harassing guys – whoever that guy is.

--

**Author's note: **Ack! I'm not really contented with this chapter (yeah, I know it sucks. Sorry guys…) but I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as "the great Domyouji" appears in this fanfic (he'll appear soon. promise!)… And does anyone know the names of yuriko Asai's friends? i really need them... thanks... :) so, uhmmm… _**review? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is supposed to be the chapter where Tsukasa will make his grand appearance but this is how it turned out. I'm really disappointed with myself because of that. (sigh) Well, anyway… I hope you guys will continue to read and review my fanfic…You're the ones who inspires me to write this one… :)**

**I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango or any of its wonderful characters… :) – read and review –**

* * *

Rui was sitting patiently at the grounds near the lakeside of his former high school compound. He was watching the sun setting to give way for night time. His camera and his bag are just beside him. He tilted back his head slightly to see the sky in between orange and red color. It was as if giving him the perfect painting of fire – the clouds having forms of different shapes.

The air that touches his skin is chilly – very refreshing and calming. Calming enough that he lied down his body on the grasses, watching the sky fading to darkness. He closed his eyes – not to sleep, but to visualize what he has been trying to forget for the past four years.

_Rui was eighteen and he was attending his college years at a prestigious university. He was standing at the foot of the stairs of their university, standing face to face with a very beautiful woman. She has a long hair, flawless skin, and slender body._

"_I'm sorry, Rui." The young woman said, not really sounding apologetic at all. "Having a boyfriend right now is not my priority. Having been able to be accepted at Mirage Modeling Company is everything to me right now." She started to explain._

_He inhaled the air but he felt like every breath he takes is slicing his heart in a million pieces – but still he chose to remain silent. He felt that there's still more that she wanted to tell him and he was giving her that chance._

"_I am the youngest one to be accepted without even auditioning – and that means a lot to me."_

_When he was sure that she has finished explaining, he took another breath. "It's really nothing, Shizuka." He answered, trying to hide the pain he was feeling that time. "The day I told you how I feel about you, I wasn't really hoping you'll repay my feelings towards me. So, there's no point to apologize."_

_After he finished telling those words to her, he left without another word. He left Shizuka at that spot. He never dares to look back, because if he did, he knew he'll just break down from his emotions that he has been holding back._

_On the other hand, Shizuka watched him leave. She was in between depression and happy. Happy because at least she will have her full attention to her newfound career, and depressed because the only man who probably loved her wholeheartedly is walking out of her life to give her the freedom she was asking for._

_And probably, that would be the last time they'll face each other that way. And maybe the next time they'll see each other, they'll either look on different ways or pretend that they do not know each other._

And that's what exactly happened between them. For the first time in four years, they have seen each other again. He knew how happy Shizuka was to see him again, but seeing her again brings back those memories that he'd rather forget than letting it eat him alive.

His cell phone beeped. He reached for it. _'1 New Message Received'_ It said on his screen. He opened it and saw the name of Tsukushi flashing on his inbox. "What does this girl want from me now?" he asked himself as he was opening the message.

**Tsukushi: **_I have scheduled you for a photo shoot tomorrow on Mr. Oyama and Ms. Igawa's wedding at eight in the morning. Be there on time._

He sighed deeply and closed his cell phone. He decided to go and have a walk before going home by then, grabbing his bag and camera along with him. This is what Tsukushi often do – make arrangements for him to cover an event without even consulting him first. But he's not pissed off, he's actually thankful for that because at least, he has something to do to spare his time rather than sleeping and thinking about the past.

--

The case of being alone is not really seen in the sense of being all by yourself. Sometimes, being alone helps you realize of what you have done in the past and what you should be doing in preparation for the next days to come. In the case of Rui Hanazawa – being alone is normal. His constant state of passiveness is natural for his friends and everyone around him.

But for Soujiro Nishikado?

Yuki started shaking her head. She stopped near the enormous fountain just outside a prestigious Italian Restaurant. From where she is standing, she could make a clear view of her womanizer friend and co-worker, Soujiro – depressed, alone and seemed to be in deep thought. A glass of rum was on his hand as he plainly ignored the existence of the Italian pasta placed neatly on his white mantled table for two – or in his case, table exclusively for one.

She wondered why. This is the first time she have seen him in a state she normally observes around Rui. She wanted to know what's wrong with him – and maybe, just as a friend, she could console him even for just a quick span of time.

And even before she knows it – Soujiro shot back a glance at her. Seeing each other eye to eye for the first time outside of their day-to-day office matters. It was then when she was snapped back to reality. She seemed a bit alarmed as Soujiro caught her in the act of staring at him for only their watches know how long.

Soujiro suddenly stood up from his seat and she quickly wanted to run but –

"Yuki!"

She bit her lower lip and turned to face him. She just gave him a smile – one worried smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, you see…" she started taking a deep breath before continuing. "I was just looking around town a while ago. I was just about to go home now but I kinda spotted you." She answered truthfully. "Gomen."

Soujiro looked convinced. "Oh." Was all he muttered.

They shared a moment of silence after that.

"Uhm…wanna go have a walk with me?" Soujiro suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them.

Yuki seemed startled upon hearing those words. "Uhm…o-okay."

He nodded. "Okay. That's good, then." He told her. "Oh, can you wait for me here? I'll just get my stuffs back in the restaurant. Okay?"

She nodded and Soujiro ran back to the restaurant, retrieving his things and paying the bills for his 'slightly' touched food and a glass of rum. As soon as Soujiro came out from the restaurant, he puts on his jacket and gave a nod to Yuki, signaling them to start walking.

--

Rui was walking on the streets that night and when he came across their boutique, with the lights open on the second floor – on Tsukushi's and Yuki's offices to be exact, he decided to check who was still there at this kind of night. And he was glad he did. "Tsukushi?" Rui was waking her up. She had fallen asleep on her working table while designing on a new dress. "Tsukushi, wake up!" he called out softly while tapping her shoulders.

"Mrmf"

"Tsukushi." He went on. _Workaholic!_ He thought drastically while seeing the innocent face of his best friend.

With five more calls from him, she reluctantly woke up. "Nande, Rui?" she asked sleepily, wiping her eyes at the back of her hands.

"Let's go home already."

"Hmm?"

"It's nearing eleven." He added.

When his words were registered into her sleepy mind, Tsukushi arranged her things and put it on her bag. She stood from her office chair and both of them went out of her office to head home. She was always grateful for having friends like them – making her feel like she has not only one brother but four other siblings.

--

Soujiro and Yuki are both walking on the streets together, both sharing a complete air of silence. Neither one of them knows what to say to start a conversation. As far as they know – two complete individuals who have a different view on many things will have a hard time to find something they have in common – worse, they'll find nothing at all.

Just across the streets from where they stand is a large LCD monitor. They both stopped to see the current news with regards to their country. On the monitor, a video of a man – about their age – is being welcomed in the airport. Along with him are his personal securities and secretary.

_"Akira Mimasaka – the owner of the very prestigious Mimasaka Enterprises, has just arrived from his meeting with the European Prime Minister. The young Akira Mimasaka is one of the representatives of Japan to maintain the ties of between countries."_ That was the headline of the news.

"Akira?" Soujiro managed to utter the name.

Yuki detected a sense of surprise from Soujiro's voice. "You know him, Soujiro?"

He nodded, not taking off his eyes on the monitor.

Yuki studied him for a moment until the news about Akira Mimasaka's arrival was over. She was sensing anger judging by the way he looks at the monitor showing Akira Mimasaka's face. And when her gazes were on his hands, she saw a glimpse of his fist like he was ready to attack the monitor.

"Let's go." he told her as he started walking.

Yuki snapped from her questions in mind and followed Soujiro. Again, a moment of silence was then shared by the two of them as they both walked on the streets. "Uhm…Ano, Soujiro-kun…"

"Nande?" he asked her, still walking on right before her, and still not looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

Soujiro suddenly stopped at her question. He inhaled the cold air of the night as Yuki waited for his reply. A simple 'yes, I'm okay' or 'no, I'm not' is just the answer she was looking for. But those simple words seemed to be hard for Soujiro to blurt out. Even if he answers her with a sarcasm will do, but nothing really came out from his mouth. His eyes were pinned on the ground as if something was there that only he can see. He breathed deeply. "Let's go home, Yuki." He told her instead, forcing a smile on his face while he slowly faced her.

"O-okay…" she answered and they both walked down the streets, still mystified by the way Soujiro was acting.

--

_**FilmMaker**, thank you for the review and suggestion. I'm taking it as an option on how they will meet. You're one great help. :)_

_And to everyone who reviewed, thanks as well._

_Akira has appeared! yey! Do you know what it means? It means Tsukasa is appearing next… (like next FIVE chapters!! Heeheehee… kiddin') .:giggles:._

_--Do you guys think it will be more interesting if Tsukasa is the next king of their country? Because on the chapter where he is supposed to be appearing, I wrote something like he's a prince. (Oops! __**Spoiler!!**__ Heeheehee)--_

_So, uhmm… __**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know what to say. But I know that you're all waiting for Tsukasa Domyouji! Right? Ha! (okay, here he is…Presenting The Great Tsukasa Domyouji! .:clap your hands guys:. hahaha)…**

**I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango or any of its wonderful characters. Please read and review… :)**

* * *

The mansion of the Domyouji family can be equaled to every palace there is on Europe. The Victorian castle boasts forty-five bedrooms – five on the lower floor, and forty on the upper chamber. They even have an indoor and an outdoor swimming area, four dining areas, and fifteen entertainment rooms. Aside from these things, they also have their own library just beside their castle, two guest houses, and own lake.

But that was the house that the family had never graced their presence on two years now, for they have been in New York for mainly three reasons. One, aside from being the empress of Japan, Kaede Domyouji is also an entrepreneur who opened the Domyouji Financial Corporation to support their country and one of their bases is established in New York. Two, Tsubaki Domyouji, her elder daughter, is getting married to a businessman and son of a politician, who is of a Japanese race but has been in New York for almost fifteen years. And three, Tsukasa Domyouji, her only heir to the throne and company, is being trained there.

"Young master, your ride is ready." An old lady called out to the young man wearing a black tux, sitting comfortably on the couch while reading the business section of the newspaper. He looked up to the old lady.

He stood up from the couch, still holding the newspaper with him.

The men dressed in black bowed half of their body as he made his way to their direction. He just passed by them. They walked through the white-painted walls and carpeted floor. He became used to the place their mother had bought for them to live in while they are staying in New York. Well, it was more of a building, actually. The building was bought and had some renovations so that it could match up to their Victorian house back in their country. But since this is New York, and most of the establishments are in building form, Kaede decided to have their own.

They were on the elevator when one of his men started talking. "Young master, your schedule today for the nine in the morning meeting has been moved to eleven this morning." He started. "Sir Nishida has also been appointed as your new secretary starting tomorrow and I have been placed for the company duties." He added.

Tsukasa, the reluctant heir, nodded in silence. He doesn't really want to become an heir. For him, being an heir means being tied to obligations that includes being stiff-necked-jerk who only thinks about the progress of the company and being an heir to the throne means being acquainted to the term "manners" which his mother often tells him he lacks of.

Manners in the sense of being serious about caring for their company and their country. Honestly, if she would just ask him, he'd definitely say he wants to be free of expressing himself by being free. He has been told not to laugh loudly or others might think he's barbaric. He has even been told to lessen his time talking to people lower than his rank.

That's one thing he doesn't like about his mother – she's always thinking about their rank in the society and what society would tell them if he would be seen being friends with people who doesn't have a say in the society. He has to be perfect in the eyes of everyone.

He sighed at the thought of his perfect-turned-annoying life. Why annoying? Imagine yourself attending a normal school and five of your personal securities are actually inside your classroom who prevents everyone to even just give a glimpse at you. And imagine having ten people 

escorting you to your car and another batch of fifteen is waiting for you at the entrance of your car! That's why.

When the elevator doors opened, the sight of a black limousine shines through his eyes as the limo was parked just at the entrance door of the building. Two of his men opened the glass door for him as he made his way to the limo. And again, one of his men opened the car door for him.

These men even prevents the media to have a close look at him or even to take photos of him that's why no one has been bothering to snap a shot to the heir of the Domyouji clan. Because if they do, they will surely lose everything that they have.

--

Darkness was all over the place. A cigarette was lit on the hands of the young man Akira Mimasaka, who was sitting silently on his office chair. Fragmented memories from his past are all over his mind once more. He could hear voices cursing and crying in agony. He closed his eyes and everything came flashing back like a slideshow on his mind.

_He was driving his sports car as fast as he could, hoping to get a little closer to the black car he was chasing. There was a flash and he saw the face of a girl filled with terror._

Akira breathed deeply.

_There were gunshots everywhere, trying to hit him but he was lucky that only his car was hit by the bullets and nothing on any part of his body._

_He fired back – hitting one of the car tires._

_And before he knew it, there was an explosion as the black car collided with another vehicle as he, too, made a crash on a street light. His head hit the steering wheel and lost consciousness. He was awoken by the sirens of the police cars and the hands carrying him out of his car._

_He opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" one of the paramedics asked._

_The blurry vision of a girl's figure being carried out of the black car, surrounded by a numerous number of policemen made him totally gain his consciousness back. He stepped forward only to see that the girl was covered with blood which came out from her head._

"_NOOOOOO!!" he cried at the girl's dead body._

Akira clenched his fist as tears flowing out of his eyes. It has been nearly six years and the past still haunts him up to this very day. If only he could turn the hands of time before that incident happened, he would have chosen a different path. And maybe, just maybe, no one got hurt and she might still be alive.

The tension, the hatred, and everything else that made him feel angry were gathered on his fist. Especially when pictures of the girl when she was still alive start appearing on his mind. He lost temper and let everything go in one powerful punch that makes his office desk break in two. There were bruises on his fist as a result.

And just then, a beautiful young lady with curls came in his office, opening the lights. She looked alarmed but when she saw him, she froze for a moment. She let herself in and closed his office door at once.

"Akira!" she called out while pacing on his direction for aid. She held up his hand with bruises and instantly took out her pink handkerchief to wipe off the blood strains on his wrist. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" she asked him worriedly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked instead, coldly and unconsciously telling her that her presence is not wanted in that room.

The girl merely stared at him for a moment before answering. "I was about to go to the Branch Manager's office when I heard a noise coming from here. I thought someone broke into your office, but instead, I found you looking like this." She explained.

He paused. "Leave."

"Akira…"

"I said, leave!"

But the girl didn't move any muscle.

That was when he faced her. "Didn't you hear me, Sakurako? I ordered you to leave! Go!"

A hint of hurt was all over Sakurako Sanjo's face. She pouted and her forehead was crumpled, glaring at the angry face of Akira Mimasaka. "Fine!" she said stiffly and she hesitantly marched off towards his office door. She closed the door with a great thud.

--

"Tsukushi!" Yuki called out as they were having a late lunch and early dinner. Rui sat across Tsukushi and just beside Soujiro while Yuki sat beside her. But Tsukushi seemed not paying attention to her. She was still reading tons of papers she brought along with her. Yuki's forehead crumpled at that fact. She snatched Tsukushi's papers to get her attention.

"Yuki?!" she protested. "Give me that back!"

Yuki shook her head in disagreement. "Tsukushi, we're not here for work!" she told her while she put the papers on her own bag before turning back to her best friend. "Just for once, Tsukushi." She held up her forefinger. "Can you not sit back and relax?"

Tsukushi sighed. "No." she answered shortly. "Now, can you please give me back those papers before I storm out of this fancy restaurant?" she threatened.

Yuki looked to Rui and Soujiro for help but nothing came. Reluctantly, she gave back the papers that she took from Tsukushi.

"Thank you!" Tsukushi managed to say in between sarcasm and gratefulness.

Yuki pouted and frowned at the same time.

Soujiro couldn't believe his eyes. He shook his head after witnessing the scene between Yuki and Tsukushi. "Honestly, Tsukushi." He called but just like before, Tsukushi seemed to be not paying attention once again as she buries her head back on the papers she was reading. "Do you even know the meaning of 'relax' and 'chill out'?"

Tsukushi glared at him and Rui laughed. "Honestly, Soujiro." He imitated Soujiro's voice. "Do you really have to ask the obvious?"

The three of them laughed as Tsukushi curled her upper lip. "Ha! Be thankful that I'm the kind of boss who doesn't fire you for your lack of hard work!" she told them.

"Ha! Be thankful you have employees like us who has…" Yuki started.

"…_eyes for unique fashion statement!_" the three chorused and burst out in laughter as they teased Tsukushi for being such a stiff workaholic.

"If you fire us, you'd be as good as dead." Rui told her flatly.

"Because you can never find another 'us'." Yuki added.

"Face it Tsukushi, you should be the one to be thankful for having us." Soujiro finished with a wink and sign of peace.

Tsukushi smirked and went back to the papers she was reading. To be honest, she really is grateful for having them as her co-workers and friends. Without them, she won't even make it this far. And even if they drive her nuts because of their carefree-way of working, she admits to herself that she owe them everything she has.

--

_Reality _is_ reality._ Tsukasa thought drastically and sighing at the fact that he doesn't like the way his life turned out. He doesn't like being the prisoner of his own world – being the heir and all seems to be one difficult responsibility.

As part of their routine to avoid the heavy traffic, they made a detour where dead neighbourhood can be found – the place seemed like an abandoned place and the buildings were either burnt down or collapsed through a heavy earthquake.

Soon after he has rode in the car and started to turn to the next block, on the way to the main road, two red SUV's appeared right in front of them, causing traffic. The securities on the first car went out to see and help if there were any problems and Tsukasa seemed to never bother looking up. He just took out his book and started reading it. When all of a sudden, they heard gunshots and two of their securities were lying on the grounds, blood dripping out of their heads where they were shot.

The securities on his car pulled out their handguns as well, even his driver did so. To his horror, four men dressed in white with masks on their faces was fast approaching his car and firing bullets at them. His securities, however, managed to hit two of them.

"Young Master, we have to go." one of his securities told him as he drags him out of the car. Two securities were on his side as more of the men in white clothes and masks appeared from their sight. The securities on the third car were firing bullets as well to cover their Young Master.

"Take him to safety!" one of the securities called out to the security he is with. "Take the third car!" he added and Tsukasa, with two other securities headed to the third car. He was at the backseat and the other two was in front of them.

"Take cover, young master." The one driving told him to duck under the backseat of the car. He drove as fast as he could just to get them all in the main road when he heard a gunshot. He peered to see and much to his horror, the one driving their escape car was dead with blood coming out from his forehead. He looked up at the man, who managed to stop the car, and was grinning, at his horrified look.

"Jesus!" was all Tsukasa managed to say under his breath.

The man, dressed in the uniform of his securities, went out of the car and pulled him out as soon as he reached him. Tsukasa nervously, and hesitantly, went out of the car. The gun was pointing at his forehead. He gulped as he went out of the black car. The main road was just a meter away from his sight.

They were on the open field, and even if there are gun shots all over the place, no one would certainly hear it. Maybe the bees or earthworms on the overgrown grass would hear it, but could they help him escape? Not a chance.

They were standing face to face now. No one was moving a muscle. Silence and tension filled the air. It was his last day on earth. The air he is breathing in is his last breath to take and after this, his life would be over. And thinking about heaven doesn't even help, for he imagined it to be white. Just like the mansion he's living in. All white.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me." He told the person who was pretending to be one of his securities, as if challenging him to shoot him. But he knew that wasn't a good plan. Because, what if he really do what he told him? He _is_, of course, paid to kill him.

The guy simply smirked. "I need you alive, kid." He answered him. "If I kill you know, it's as if I just bid my billion-dollar goodbye." He added, talking about the ransom money.

"So, you'll take me as your hostage?" he asked even if he knew that the answer to his question is a simple 'yes'. The gun was still fixed on his forehead as the man smirked in victory.

The man forced him to face the other way and pulled out a hand cuff. And before he could even cuff the hand of his victim, he was lying on the ground with his head throbbing in pain. He just got a high kick from his victim. And it was no ordinary high kick; it was something powerful that all he could see was a blurry vision of his victim running away before he lost consciousness.

And, without any hesitations, Tsukasa ran as fast as he could towards the main road. He knew that his killer wouldn't kill him yet, and so, he took his chance and flee. After all, he was the track and field star player back in college. And what was his martial arts skill for? He didn't study martial arts just for fun; he studied it for he knew that this day would come. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that his death threat letters meant something. That's what he doesn't like about being one of the rich and famous. His head comes with a golden tag price.

When he reaches the main road – cars, cabs and buses were on his sight. Even bicycles and motorcycles. He doesn't know which of them he should ask for help. The first thing that registered to his mind is to look for a by-standing police officer who is regulating the traffic flow. But he couldn't see a single cop from where he was standing.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" hearing those words meant harm to him. He gave a quick glance from the direction of the voice that called out and only to find out that it was some of his abductors. They were running towards him and the next thing he knew, he was inside a private car alone with a middle-aged, Japanese man.

"Hey, I know you." He smiled at him for they were the only ones in the car.

But he didn't give any attention to his acknowledgement. When he saw his two abductors running before him, he turned to the middle-aged guy. "Can you take me to the airport?" he asked worriedly and the guy just nodded. "Take me there." He told him and got a puzzled look from the guy's face. "I'll pay you." He added.

Knowing that he was the richest guy in their country, the middle-aged guy shrugged his shoulder and started the engine and drove the car just before Tsukasa's abductors reached him. Then, there were gunshots aiming for the car.

"What the – hrmf??"

"Please, just drive as fast as you can. I need to get away from them. I swear I'll pay you." He told the owner of the car. "If I get out alive, I'll send my men to you to pay you for the damages of your car, too."

"If you say so." He said and did what he was asked to do. He drove his car as fast as he could. And finding out that there was no heavy traffic that day, made both Tsukasa and the driver thankful that they got away from those men with guns. Still they fear if they were being followed. 

But not a single car was following their directions so they knew that they got away from the bad guys.

As soon as he was on the airport, he stepped out from the car right after giving his so-called rescuer two-thousand US dollar in crisp, paper cash. He got in as soon as possible. Good thing that he always carry with him his wallet and passport.

He went towards the information center where a woman was behind the desk and was blushing to see him face-to-face. "Good morning, sir. W-what can I…do for you?" she asked.

"I need to know which flight is going out of the country in five minutes." He told her, not wasting any time.

"Oh." She said and typed on her computer to see the flight records for today. "We have a flight bound to the Japan in ten minutes. That's the earliest of flights to get out of the country for today. The next is bound to Germany but will be aboard in an hour." She told him.

Tsukasa nodded his head upon hearing this information. "Could you book me a flight bound to the Japan?" he asked her, using his charm with people.

The woman behind the desk blushed. "Uhm… I'm not sure, sir." She told him.

Tsukasa then held her hands and the woman blushed more. She was older than him by three or four years, to be in fact. But he needs to charm this woman for his life. "Please, I need to get out of the country as fast as I could." He told her gently. "Or else, I might lose my head." He added, not sure if it were the right words to tell her.

In five minutes later, he got his plane ticket bound to the Japan – his hometown which he hasn't visited for years now. He was in class A, where most people of high ranks situated. He was wearing dark tinted glasses he bought from a young man who looks like an American, along with a cap. He held out his passport and smirked. It was his _other_ passport, where his real name wasn't written there, instead, it was a made-up name so that no one could trace him.

_--_

_**Author's Note:**__ Talk about __**grand**__ appearance, huh? Heeheehee… so what do you guys think of this "Tsukasa's grand appearance" chapter? Heeheehee… I kept you waiting for his appearance so, was the wait all worth it? I hope so… :)_

_To __anime07__, I have read your review and correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're so excited for Tsukasa's appearance and here it is…so, how was it? Did you (and all of you) like the way I plotted his appearance? :)_

_--Now we can spend Tsukasa x Tsukushi moments soon…--_

_To __lhotshot83__, Akira has appeared on the third chapter and yes, you spelled his name right… thanks for the review as well… :)_

_To __blueprincess16__, thanks for the constant reviews and your guess with regard to Soujiro and Akira is – well, correct… :) Anyways, about your question from the second chapter, I still don't know if I will be pairing Rui with Shizuka or with someone else (except for Tsukushi and Yuki that is, they're taken! Heeheehee)… :)_

_--Now that's one problem left…Who am I going to pair with Rui? ;)--_

_To __FilmMaker__, thank you once again for your review… I know you're also wondering what happened between the two playboys… well, what can I say? Just keep on reading and you'll find out eventually… I've been (or I'll be) using some flashbacks through Akira (maybe through Soujiro too) and maybe you can just guess what happened… :)_

_Review then, please? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Somehow, this is how this chapter turned out. I really didn't have any idea on how to make this chapter a 'special' one to welcome Tsukasa back in his country. To to be honest, I was really disappointed at myself with this one. sigh**

**Oh anyways, please read and review.**

**Don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of its loveable characters. :)**

* * *

"Thank you for having us. We at Wonderland will surely make your wedding day a most memorable one." Soujiro said as he was bowing down and handing out his hands to the couple who had contacted him. Another client was added on their list and he wasn't sure if Tsukushi will be able to come up with a new wedding theme for this couple.

The couple was very much happy as they both bowed down to him as well and shaking hands with them. "We know we'll have the best of memories on our wedding day because of you. See you soon, Nishikado-san." The husband-to-be, Yamato-san, replied.

Soujiro just smiled at him. And soon afterwards, he left the couple at the restaurant alone. He needed to go back to work before Tsukushi starts nagging him over the phone. He looked at his wrist watch as it ticks five minutes to three in the afternoon. He still has forty-minutes at hand.

He started walking down the busy street of Tokyo. It has been long since he last walked at this very street. From the moment his foot had stepped into the college grounds until he landed a job at Tsukushi's boutique, he had been riding cabs and sometimes buses. Upon turning at the corner near a ramen shop, he had a chance to get a glimpse of a red motorcycle being driven by a young man about two years younger than his age.

He followed it through his eyes as it slowly disappears up across the road. He missed his old bike. He hadn't had the chance to ride any motorcycle for the past five years of his life now. The last time he had ride his old motorcycle was when he was on his senior year back in high school. He was crying in pain that he wanted to forget about it so bad. He was going everywhere with that motorcycle, not knowing where his destination really is. All he knew at that moment, all he wanted to do was to get out from the world he had known. It doesn't matter where it takes him, all that matters then was the need to break free.

At that thought, he pulled his own self back to reality. He sighed, taking another step to his destination. And upon taking those few steps, he accidentally bumped into a girl as she, too, was walking with such haste. The girl almost fell to the ground if only he hadn't caught her first. He was holding her hand and waist for support and they merely stared at each other in mere seconds, familiarizing every detail of their faces.

--

"Tsukushi!" Yuki barged on their own office where her best friend was still burying herself at the sketch pad. Again, Tsukushi seemed to be ignoring her presence. "We still need to go to the salon and buy a new dress for this evening!"

"What about this evening?" Tsukushi asked without any interest. She wasn't even looking away from the sketch pad on her desk and continued on sketching her new design.

Yuki's jaw dropped in disbelief as she started walking towards her. She crossed her arms in front of her best friend's office table. "I _can't_ believe you forgot about tonight's event!" she told her while Tsukushi was still putting on some details around the dress she was sketching. "TONIGHT'S OUR HIGH SCHOOL REUNION, TSUKUSHI MAKINO!" Yuki half-yelled.

Tsukushi turned up her head to her, showing a frown on her forehead. "It's tonight?" she repeated without showing any interest about their high school reunion. She saw Yuki slap her own forehead 

upon hearing those words from her. "Can't you go by yourself?" she asked, hoping that Yuki would stop bothering her from work.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "No!" she replied most instantly. "Tsukushi, you promised you'd go!" she added, putting her hands on her waist this time. "You didn't show up on our junior high reunion and now you wanted to ditch our high school reunion?" she asked in disbelief once more. "Honestly, Tsukushi! Don't you want to see our old friends?"

Tsukushi sighed, closing her sketch pad. "Fine!" she muttered.

--

Rui started walking towards the dark hallways leading at the inner chamber of a casino. It's not yet open, of course. Casinos are supposed to be open at night because it's when every rich bastard and those so-called dirty old men would have a free time. Two men dressed in black were leading him on at the end of the hall, where an enormous, steel-made door was built. One of those men opened the door for him.

As soon as he stepped a foot inside, the door was shut behind him as everyone else, except for a man whom he can only make out a silhouette of it, lies on the dark side of the room. He was sitting at a chair with cigarette lit in between his fingers.

He was merely looking at the man's silhouette, waiting for him to start talking.

"Sit down, Rui."

Rui sneered for a while before turning back to him. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly. "Surely you're not gonna get married any time soon, right?"

The man leaned a little closer, but he still remained in darkness. "I asked you, not because you worked at a wedding boutique." The man's voice became a bit softer but the coldness was still felt in the air. "I asked you here because…" he paused while standing from the chair and completely revealing himself while stepping out of the darkness. "…you are still my friend, Rui Hanazawa." Akira finished off his sentence with that.

Upon hearing those words, Rui managed to show a genuine smile. He walked towards him, raising his hand as Akira locked his hands with him. "Welcome home, Akira!" he told him while giving him a tap on the shoulder.

--

Soujiro was lighting up his own cigarette, sitting at one of the benches on the park together with the girl he had bumped with a while ago. He was about to leave upon seeing the girl, but for some reason, when she stopped him from doing so, he did stopped from walking out and now, they are both trapped in each other's company.

"Since when did you start smoking, Soujiro?"

He remained in silence, sipping the nicotine content of the cigarette. He breathed out the smoke before turning to the girl. He gave her a grin. "I smoke whenever I'm stressed out." He answered and looked away afterwards. "I thought you're in Australia?" he asked and the girl looked at him. "When did you arrive here?"

She turned her head to the direction where Soujiro was looking at. "About five days ago." She answered coolly. "July 15." She then turned to face him as Soujiro halted from inhaling more of his cigarette.

She saw how he reacted – he took a deep breath and exhaling it like it was hurting him so much. His eyes twitched but didn't blink. She, too, sighed at what she saw. She nestled a hand on his shoulder. "Soujiro…"

"Sakurako…" he cut her off from continuing, turning his attention to her. "…_he_ also arrived here five days ago." He finished. "Did you know that?"

Sakurako took off her hand from Soujiro's shoulder. She was the one looking away, as if the sight of the grounds where their feet are resting quietly is a nicer view than the look registered upon Soujiro's face. "I…" she started, not sure whether she should continue or not. Soujiro waited for her to finish. "I work for A–"

"I don't want to hear that bastard's name!" he said, completely shutting Sakurako from saying his name. He was breathing air deeply and heavily as the look of anger was all over his face now. His eyes glaring to no one as his fists clenched.

Sakurako gently held his ball of fists. "Soujiro, please…" she was begging. "You have to let go of the past and move on. Forget everything that causes you pain and misery."

Soujiro glared at her, pulling his hands off from her. "_Let go_, Sakurako?" he repeated in between rage and disbelief. "How could I possibly 'let go' and 'forget everything'?" he asked her. "He was the one who inflicted pain on me!" he shot at her and Sakurako remained silent. "ON US! WEREN'T YOU HURT BY WHAT HE HAS DONE ALMOST SIX YEARS AGO? YOU ALSO LOST SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO YOU, DID YOU NOT? WAS EVERYTHING SHE DID SO EASY TO FORGET?" he half-yelled.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" she retorted the same manner he did.

Both of them calmed at that moment. Soujiro covered his face as his elbows were resting on his knees. Sakurako put her right hand to Soujiro's arm while she put her left hand on Soujiro's back just to comfort him.

"Soujiro…" she called out gently, caressing his back for comfort.

--

Tsukushi sat on the sofa. She was eyeing every fancy clothes at the boutique shop. She didn't like the place – in fact, she didn't like the idea of "shopping". If she hadn't forgot that tonight is their high school reunion, she might have made her own dress – at least it would only cost her some yards of fabrics and stitch it to whatever pattern she likes – not to spend her money on a clothe where it can be seen with someone else as well.

The yellow curtain on the dressing room opened and Yuki went out of it. She was busy on zipping close the side of the blue dress she was trying on. As she was walking towards the mirror to look at her own reflection, she had made a stop when she realized the impatiently sitting Tsukushi. She dropped her shoulders upon seeing her best friend. "Tsukushi?"

Tsukushi looked at her. "Hmm?"

"What are you still doing there?"

"Sitting."

"I know!" Yuki shot back and sat next to her. "Aren't you going to buy a dress for tonight's reunion?"

Tsukushi sighed. "Yuki, if I just had the time, I'd definitely make myself a new dress." She told her truthfully. "I don't like wearing a dress with the same style as everyone else. I mean, look at you!" 

she pointed at Yuki and her best friend looked at her own self. "That dress is just the same as that pink one over there!" she pointed at the mannequin wearing the pink version of Yuki's dress just near the entrance area.

Yuki pouted. "True." She said shortly and Tsukushi, somehow, managed to display a victorious grin. "But still, we didn't had the time to _make_ ourselves our own dresses so you don't have any choice but to shop!" she added, explaining to Tsukushi why they need to shop for a new dress and the grin on her best friend's face vanished.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes!" Yuki glared at her while replying.

"Fine." Tsukushi whispered upon the annoyed face on Yuki. She stood up and made her way to the hundreds of dresses hanging just around the corner. Yuki, as they all knew, is a really nice young lady that when she starts glaring with annoyance, they knew that they couldn't win against her.

--

Rui sat across Akira as they are now playing the game of poker in a VIP lounge. Akira was surrounded by beautiful women and so as Rui. It's almost opening time for the casino that Akira manages as one of his businesses and he thought it wouldn't be bad if they'll start playing earlier than the other players – he's the manager for crying out loud. He can do whatever he pleases with that casino of his and no one can oppose to that.

Rui has been winning for the last five rounds and Akira doesn't seem to mind. His attentions were focused more on the women around him and Rui can only guess that his friend doesn't care about their game. "Are we here to play or you're just going to flirt with all your women?"

At that, Akira turned to him with a grin. "Fine!" he told him, laying his own set of cards on the table. "I'm not going to win anyway." He told him truthfully as he dismissed the banker and leaned forward to Rui. "Any girlfriends now?" he asked, changing their subject.

Rui laughed silently. "I am not like you, Akira."

Akira laughed with him at that one. "Still the same old Rui." He commented. "Still waiting for Shizuka?"

Rui's smile was slowly leaving his face by the sudden question that Akira had brought up. He took a deep breath before answering his question. "Shizuka's at the country." He told him and Akira was listening closely. "But she hadn't changed a bit. All she cares for is her career and I don't know if that would ever change."

"I see." Akira replied. "Well, if that's the case…" he started and Rui paused as he was about to drink his own glass of beer. "…why don't you just have yourself another woman who could take care of you and take your loneliness away?" he finished in a joking manner.

Both of them laughed at that point.

"No way I'm going to be like you." He answered in a joking manner as well.

--

"Sir…" someone was disturbing his sleep. He could feel the shaking of his body as the one waking him up is eager to make his eyes open. "Sir…" that voice called out again as he felt his body still shaking.

Tsukasa slowly opened his eyes and saw the flight attendant looking at him. "Hmm?"

"The plane has already landed, sir. We are now at Tokyo International Airport." She informed him.

Upon hearing those words, Tsukasa's blood risen making him almost jumped up from his seat. He had arrived in his country alive. He glanced around and he saw that there were only few passengers left as they were all evacuating the area. He stood up and just nodded at the flight attendant as he too started making his way to the exit area.

--

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, that's chapter five… as you can see, I made only a little Tsukasa appearance here since he almost had the previous chapter all by himself (and yeah, I really want to keep you waiting for Tsukasa x Tsukushi's first moment together! Lol…) actually, I just want to end this chapter with Tsukasa arriving at his country.. :)_

**_blueprincess16_**_ and _**_mgirl955_**_, thanks for the reviews. I assumed those are compliments as well? Thanks.. :)_

**_anime07_**_, yeah. I agree with you. There'd definitely won't be any TxT moments without our main guy around.. :)_

**_loty_**_, thanks for the review and I also assumed it's a compliment? :) there'd be some more actions as this fic goes. I'm just not focusing on one genre (which is romance) with regards to this fic of mine, I just can't help but add more "spices" to our loveable characters of HYD.. :)_

**_shidchil_**_, you're two inches close to what I had in mind. So, just keep on reading and reviewing (onegai?)… :)_

_**insensitive**_, _i really appreciate it that you liked my fic as well... thank you... :)_

**_FilmMaker_**_, you're right about the girl on Akira's flashbacks. She's important to both our playboys and whoever that girl is – is a surprise! lol… anyways, with Rui's pair-to-be, I'm two steps ahead of my brain of what to do with his love life and yes, there will be Tsukasa x Tsukushi moments SOON! ((Yippee…)) and thanks again for keeping my spirit high with regards to this fic.. :)_

_Oh, and does anyone wants a __**preview**__? Well, here it is… :)_

_--_

_**PREVIEW!!**__ (although I'm not yet sure if this will appear since I haven't started typing the next chapter yet)…_

_Tsukushi (handing out some cash to the stranger reluctantly): Here, you can take it!_

_Tsukasa (eyeing the cash): What the hell is that for?_

_Tsukushi: Your payment, baka!_

_Tsukasa: Baka! I don't need any of your money!_

_Tsukushi: Then, what the hell do you want in return?_

_Tsukasa studied her physique and grinned naughtily._

_**Note:**__ For those who doesn't know what "baka" is, it's the Japanese term for "idiot" and/or "stupid"… :)_

_**Review then, please? :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you guys are excited for the first Tsukasa and Tsukushi moment and I don't want you to hate me so I think this chapter is kind of long – just for the first Tsukasa x Tsukushi moment. :) I also want to let you guys know that the memories I'm going to write aren't in sequential form. They're from different time frames so I hope you won't get confused. This is the longest chapter I've written so far ((all thanks to the flashbacks/memories of some of our characters… and for my long, long Author's Notes…do you hate me for that? I'll try not to make too much comment next time if you do… LOL))**

**I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango or any of its loveable characters… please read and review… :)**

* * *

The girl dressed in a simple lime green dress was checking the time at every five minutes while everyone around her was chit-chatting and dancing the night away while under the influence of alcohol. Tsukushi Makino, however, has the capacity of controlling herself from taking in an amount of alcoholic beverage. Unfortunately, her best friend Yuki doesn't. She sighed as she watched the girl in yellow dress almost flirting with one of their high school classmate – surely under the influence of too much alcohol.

She shook her head in disbelief. "That Yuki better not cause any trouble to me or I swear I'm going to send her back to her parents in their province!" she hissed to herself. A sound of 'tsk' even followed it afterwards.

"Makino-chan?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

She almost jumped at that while she turned around. The familiar face of Kazuya was standing right before her. "Oh, Kazuya. It's you." She acknowledged the boy's presence, not really sure if she's suppose to have a conversation with him or she should just ignore him and keep an eye on her drunk best friend. "How may I help you?" she asked, glancing over her best friend who is now being almost dragged in the dance floor.

"Are you alright? I mean, you don't look like you're having fun." The boy told her.

Tsukushi suddenly paused for a moment. Thinking the main reason why she was invited in this event in the first place. She forced a smile on her face and gaining all her courage to face the boy once more. "Of course, I am." She replied almost lying. "I'm just worried about Yuki." She added and Kazuya gave her a questioning look. "She's drunk and I don't think she'll be able to go home at that state."

She saw him nod, indicating that he had understood what she had told him. "But Yuki was more drunk the last time we had a reunion."

Tsukushi's eyes widened in surprise. "Yu-Yuki?" she asked in disbelief as Kazuya nodded. She was merely pointing at her own best friend who was dancing closely to the man whom she was talking to awhile ago. "D-drunk?" again, Kazuya nodded. She couldn't help but slap her own forehead at that.

"Makino-chan? Are you really alright?" Kazuya then asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was all Tsukushi could answer and she stopped him from touching her. "Excuse me but I have to go and get her out of here before she'd bring shame to her own self." She added and began marching towards her best friend's direction, not giving Kazuya any chance to stop her or to reply at least.

--

Rui Hanazawa was sitting at the bench near the central park. He was facing the billboards of the famous model turned celebrity – Shizuka Todo. She was still the same girl he used to know – the 

only difference is how they used to have time together. Back in their high school years at Eitoku, there was not a day that they do not talk to each other.

_Rui was playing the violin at their auditorium. The auditorium was empty and it was only him who occupied the place. He played the violin – he was playing it wholeheartedly, and as he was playing the violin, he couldn't help but closing his eyes as if every music that comes out from his violin was carrying him far from where he was right now._

_The violin. The music. The emotions he had put in those moments are everything that he needed to make him feel that he is still breathing air. Music was the only thing that made him like life and living the life he has – a Hanazawa, the heir to the second largest company in Tokyo._

_Soon after, he stopped playing the violin. He sensed a presence just near where he was. He slowly opened his eyes and there – a gorgeous young lady was standing few steps away from him. She was watching him carefully with a sense of happiness on her face._

"_Why did you stop playing?" she asked._

_Rui didn't answer. He merely looked away from the girl as he started standing from where he was sitting before._

"_I'm sorry." She then told him as he was beginning to pack the violin on its case. He didn't turn to her but he just waited for her to finish her sentence. "I guess I might have disturbed you on your practice. I should have been more caref—"_

"_It's not you." He cut her off._

"_Huh?"_

_He spun around to her slowly. He let out a deep sigh before continuing. "I'm just not used to play in front of anyone else. So don't think that I stopped playing because of you. It was more because of me."_

"_Oh." She muttered as silence followed. The beautiful girl took in a lot of air upon gathering her strength back. She turned to him once more and smiled as she started walking towards his direction. "My name is Shizuka." She held out her hand as she introduced herself. "Shizuka Todo. I am the Head of Sakura Committee here in Eitoku."_

_Rui stared at her for a moment before he decided to take her hand for hand shake. It didn't last long for he let go of her hand instantly. "Oh, student council president." He rephrased it as though he did not care about any of it. "I've heard a lot about you."_

"_Really? Well, I hope they're all good."_

_He smirked. "Everyone idolizes you so basically, they're all blabbing about how you looked like or how great you are." He replied flatly and before Shizuka could answer with her happy face, he continued. "So basically it's all good, I suppose?"_

_He started walking out of the auditorium, leaving the girl in shock and speechless._

"_I'll see you again." She called out before Rui could grab the knob on the auditorium door. He paused for a while. "I know we're not close friends but, I'll definitely see you again. I'll be in this area more often." _

"_I won't be coming here anymore." He told her and reached for the door knob. He didn't bother looking back at her._

"_Let's see about that, Rui!"_

_He stopped completely. His face was full of shock. How she had learned his name surprised him. He didn't even tried introducing himself to her but still, she knew who he was and that's just plain weird to him._

Rui sighed at that memory. It was that very first day that he had come face to face with Shizuka. He stood up from the bench and faced the billboard of Shizuka. "You shouldn't have done that. You should have just let me be." He told to the billboard as if he was talking to the real Shizuka. "You should have just ignored me." He added before he turned away from the billboard.

--

Tsukasa had arrived at his own country hours ago, and yet he decided not to go to their Victorian house. He has been walking down the streets of Tokyo – sipping air of freedom. He had bought himself a large pair of shades and hat right after he got out of the plane.

He wanted to see how it feels like to be free from the world he had known. If he would show up on their house, the news would probably be everywhere on television as to why the heir had disappeared from New York and he doesn't want to cause any commotion as of the moment. He wanted to let people think that he had gone off to somewhere – at least he is sure that he won't be followed by his abductors at this point.

He inhaled air as deep as he could, his arms wide open as his eyes are closed. "Freedom at last." He hissed happily to himself, letting the breeze of the night touch his very skin. He misses this country so much. He misses seeing his own people – a place where he truly belongs.

He just came out of a bar and had himself a couple of drinks. What amused him though, was the fact that no one even noticed who he was. But who is he kidding? Out of all the total population of Japan, only a few people had seen how he looked like.

He opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his pockets. His wallet was still on his coat as his hand cupped it. He looked around but all he could find was another set of bar and disco houses – even casino stands. There is absolutely no hotel in sight. He needed somewhere to rest.

"I told you so!" he then heard a girl's voice coming not far from where he was standing. Basing from the girl's voice, it's as if she was scolding and at the same time, she was carrying something heavy.

He turned around and saw a girl dressed in green, she was carrying beside her a girl on a yellow dress. The girl wearing the yellow dress seemed to be drunk and out of balance. He wanted to help but he hesitated the moment the girl in green dress eyed him suspiciously. Their eyes met just a few seconds and they both looked away at the same time, breaking the locked gazes in each other. He started walking towards the pedestrian lane to cross the streets while the two girls went on a straight direction.

When he reached the other side of the street, he looked from left to right. He doesn't have a clue where he should go. He had his driver back then to do all the driving for him, but now that he is on his own, he half-blamed himself for not paying attention to the names of the streets they went into.

"Darn! Where the heck should I go from here now?" he asked himself, scratching annoyingly at his head. He doesn't know where he could ask for direction since everyone around him looks like they're not to be trusted.

He brought out a coin from his pocket. He was about to toss the coin in the air when he heard a scream from across the street. He quickly turned around and saw the two girls being attacked by three men.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" the girl on the green dress yelled as she was pulling back her own hand. One of the men, however, managed to grab the drunken girl on his side while the two other men started walking an inch closer to her.

This time, without hesitations, Tsukasa rushed towards the direction of the helpless girls for aid. "OMAE! RELEASE HER!" he ordered them, as if he was ordering a slave. He glared at the three men who just smirked at his sudden appearance.

"And if we don't?" one of them asked challengingly as his two other friends merely laughed.

He smirked at them as well. "If you won't, you'll be sorry."

--

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" Sakurako asked unintentionally as she was working late.

Akira, however, seemed not to care about her nagging at him for the moment. He poured more whisky on his glass and added some ice cubes as he gladly let it slip into his throat right after. Sakurako rolled her eyes in secrecy and shook her head in disbelief. Akira let out a breath after he drank all the whisky he had poured on his glass and just dropped the glass on the table.

Upon doing so, he felt a slight head ache as the alcohol was starting to get into him. He couldn't even look straightly as his own eyesight was moving on its own. Sakurako stood from her chair and quickly went to him for assistance.

Akira gladly accepted her offer of help. She put Akira's arm around her shoulders as she supports his balance through wrapping a hand on his waist. She led him to a couch and he sat there, looking hazily at her. Both her arms are on her waist as she stood right before him. "Honestly, Akira! How long do you want to keep a lifestyle like this?"

Akira smirked. "Whatever, Sakurako!"

She raised a brow at that. "Do you want to _die _young?"

He gave out another smirk. "Death comes without warning, Sakurako! Because if it arrives with a warning, then I would have prevented her death!"

Sakurako was then left in silence as she watched Akira dozing off to sleep. Alcohol had already taken over his body.

--

Tsukushi was mesmerized at what she just witnessed. The thin young lad who saved them is just like s hero which she often sees in the movies such as Spiderman and Batman films. He's fairly built but his strength is capable of knocking three goon-looking men in just a five inhalations of air. He watched their savior's back as he put back on his cap. Then, he turned to them.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, reaching out a hand towards her. Watching the actions happened in front of her. She completely forgot that she was pushed by one of those hooligans to the grounds, and that sudden question made her realize that her butt hurts.

She nodded.

The guy smirked and stretched out his hand more so as for her to be aware of the help he was offering. She started stretching her own hand when the groans of pain from the other girl made her turn her head. "Yuki!" she called panicky and standing from the grounds and went to her friend's aid.

Yuki was lying helplessly on the ground and Tsukushi started motioning her own body to help her up. "Let me help." The guy said once more and without any response from Tsukushi, he had already half-carried Yuki if only she hadn't stopped him.

"He-hey. That's not necessary."

The guy looked at her, although she couldn't make out what his eyes looked like behind those glasses he was wearing. "Hmm?"

"We can get a cab from here so you can just leave us alone."

"No problem." The guy merely answered and he gently put Yuki's feet on the ground and he made her lean on Tsukushi's body which when she received her best friend's body, she almost lost her balance.

"What the –" The stranger started walking away. "Hey, wait!" Tsukushi called out and he turned around.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna help at least?" she asked.

Upon the reaction he made, Tsukushi was sure he looked surprised. "Am I not helping out a while ago?" he asked in return in tone of disbelief. He scratched his head. "I thought you're shooing me away and you don't want my help?"

"But I need to at least get ourselves a cab!" she demanded.

"And your point for stopping me is –?" he asked, clueless.

Tsukushi's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe how dense he is as of the moment. "Can't you at least get a cab for us? I mean, you obviously see how drunk my friend is and I _can't_ carry her while I go get a cab, right?" she intoned as if it was the obvious thing in the whole country.

"You know what? I don't get you. I was carrying your friend as a form of help but you shooed me." He started. "And now that I'm going to wherever my feet brings me, you're going to stop me and ask for my help?" his tone was in between disbelief and insinuating. "Seriously! What the hell do you really want me to do?"

Tsukushi was about to answer back but she knew she wouldn't win this argument. She was, of course, aware that she's at fault. _Darn that alcoholic beverage!_ She mentally blamed the alcoholic drink she had. She took a deep breath before replying. "Just help me out here!"

"Fine! I'm right there!" he retorted and started marching towards her and held Yuki. "Jesus! You don't have to be so demanding you know?"

"Whatever!" Tsukushi answered. "Just stay there and I'll go get a cab!" at that, Tsukushi started making her way to the lane where she could get a cab.

--

Sakurako was on the verge of cursing and swearing. She was supposed to be Akira's secretary – his assistant if you could put it that way – and not his nanny! She was driving him home, drunk, unconscious, and almost hallucinating as she could hear him moan in his sleep. She looked at her rearview mirror and saw Akira move a little as he was lying on the backseat of the car. She sighed. "How the heck did I end up working for you anyways?" she asked as if he could hear her.

She focused her eyes on the road as she relives a portion of her memory.

_She was walking on the hallways of the hotel she was staying in at Australia. She was on a hurry – how on earth did she forgot to bring the papers for her presentation that day? For sure she'll be getting fired for being irresponsible. Then, just as when she was unlocking the door of her hotel room, she heard a loud thud across the room she was in._

_Curious, she gently walked up to the door to check what it was. The door was about half-opened and all she would do is push it to let herself in. A body was lying motionless on the carpeted floor as blood came running through the wrist of the guy, his back facing her. Shocked, she went closer to him and when she turned him over, she was surprised to see who it was. "Akira!"_

_She was feeling for his pulse and she could hardly feel the pulsation on his carotid artery. She reached for her cell phone on her pocket and called for help. After a minute or two, help was already there. She stayed with him on the hospital until he gained back his consciousness and when he did all he could ask her was "why the hell did you help me for?"_

"_I'm your friend, that's why!" she answered in a bitter tone._

_He fell silent at that answer. And when he found out that she was fired from her work, he hired her as his own secretary in return for saving his life – which he wanted to end anyway._

That was three years ago. And three years wasn't that much fun working for him anyways. They have been to Greece, to Russia, to California, and to Scotland for out of the country business meeting, and they've even been into Africa for a charity event. And after three years of being out of the country, Akira has decided to go back home and take care of the businesses he'd left. And for those three years of being with him, nothing had change – he was still a drunkard, a womanizer, and she pacifies him – because he is still her friend.

--

The cab that contains the three people stopped in front of a building – it is where Tsukushi was renting an apartment. After she had paid for their cab meter, she went out from it, followed by the unconscious Yuki who was being carried out by the stranger, and the guy went out afterwards for their help.

"Thanks!" Tsukushi said to the guy as she was having Yuki standing beside her once more in balance for the two of them. She was – obviously – having a hard time since Yuki is drunk that Tsukushi wished she had stopped her from getting too much drink during the event. "Here, you can take it!" she told him as she was reluctantly handing out some cash to the stranger.

The guy, however, managed to give a frown and questioning look at the paper bills she was giving him as he took of his shades. He shot a questioning look at her as well, not taking the money from the girl he saved earlier. "What the hell is that for?" he asked curiously.

Tsukushi sighed and rolled her eyes, still handing out the payment. "Your payment, baka!"

He looked taken aback at that. "Baka? Me?" he asked, pointing to his own self as he smirked afterwards. "Oi! I don't need your money!" he told her flatly. "What am I? A pauper?"

Tsukushi was the one who looked taken aback at that. She took a deep breath. "Alright, if you don't want money, then what the hell do you want in return?" she asked. Again, he just shot her another questioning look. "Look! I really appreciate your help a while ago. I don't know why you're refusing _me_ to pay _you_ for what you've done but…"

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" he cut her off. "I just did what I thought was right! So don't act like you're my boss and I'm your slave who did a service to you so basically, I don't need your money!"

"Then what the hell do you want?"

He put his finger upon his chin as he studies her physique. She wasn't thin and she wasn't fat either. Her body size is just right. He unconsciously grinned naughtily.

"Hey!" Tsukushi snapped at him. Whatever this guy's thinking, she knew she didn't like it. "What's with the stupid grin?"

The guy stopped himself from grinning and looked at her. "Hmm… How about taking me in?"

"Huh?"

"In return to what I did – you know, saving you and all…" he reminded her. "I don't need any money. I can have money on my own will." He started and Tsukushi waited for him to finish. "What I need though," he paused, looking Tsukushi straight into the eyes. "…is a house. I really need somewhere to sleep right now."

Tsukushi's lip curled up. "Not a chance!" she shot him. "What if you're a rapist? No way I'm going to…"

"I am _not_ a rapist!" he cut her off once more. "Just let me in for the night and tomorrow, I'll be gone." He told her truthfully.

"What assurance do I have that you're not a rapist?" she asked.

The guy sighed. "I saved your life over mine!"

"Eh?"

"I was about to look for a hotel where I could stay but instead of doing so, I saved your life, didn't I? So basically, you owe me a place where I can stay – even for just a night!"

--

_**Author's Note: ((find your names again guys! look down! Lol))**__ Okay, so that's just about it. I'm sure you guys already knew who the guy was but still he hadn't introduced himself to our heroine because I don't know if I'll make Tsukasa introduce himself as Tsukasa or he'll be using a false name or an alias (he's in danger remember?) – so, any suggestions? Lol __**:D**__ Don't worry, there's still a next chapter. And I'm pretty sure you all have your guesses with you once again. ((I really love it when you guess – especially when all of you are close to what I have in mind…lol))_

_and I also want to inform you guys that I might take a while ((maybe more than a week)) before I could start writing the next chapter since I'm facing a real difficult phase of my life right now – my mother's mom (my grandmother) just passed away (today) so yeah, that's just about it. hope you guys would understand. By the way, this chapter is for you who have been waiting for the first Tsukasa and Tsukushi moments. so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as great as you expected it to be. I am – uhm, can I just say it with this line instead: "sorry for the inconvenience due to brain malfunction and emotional depression" hope you guys would understand. :)_

_so anyway,_

_**to FilmMaker**__, thanks for having faith in my fic…what you said on your review somehow kept my spirit high…your review, once again, had put a smile on my face… :D anyway, with regards to Tsukasa and the other members of F4, there's a history behind them and I can't wait to write that particular story about our four main guys… lol, I think I'm giving out a spoiler again! :) anyway, I agree with you when you said "to be in love is such a beautiful thing" in your review at my first songfic "for the first time" ((thanks for that review))… :)_

_**to shidchil**__, just like what I have said to FilmMaker, thanks for having faith in me with regards to my fic…you also made me smile because of that… :) again, with regards to F4, I'll be using some characters to tell a tale about each and every one of them or the four of them together… :D and oh, "onegai" is the shorter form of "onegaishimasu" which means "please"… so, I hope you will keep on reviewing, onegaishimasu! ((and for reviewing my songfic, I thank you once again for that)) :D_

_**to blueprincess16**__, I actually love reading long reviews ((don't know why, I just do)) :D…anyway, I don't know what your guess is but I think I do have an idea of what it was…lol…and yes, I did not base this on the drama/anime/manga but I got some of my ideas on the scenes I have watched and somehow I change them in some way…anyways, thanks for the constant review ((and for the compliment)) I really appreciate all of them… :D_

_**to hana yori dango forever (anonymous reviewer)**__, whoever you are, thanks for reviewing and for the spoiler ((though I also knew about that…lol)) and I can't wait for the movie…like you, I'm also sad that the movie will be the last installment of HYD, though I have to agree with you on one thing: watch HYD over and over again ((only problem is, I need to find where I could buy myself my own set of DVD copies! Lol))… :D_

_**to anime07**__, I'm sure you're as excited as everyone else… lol… thanks for reviewing… :D – yup, I'll be doing some more HYD ((TxT)) fics in the future so don't worry…thanks for the review on my songfic… :D_

_**to mgril955**__, thanks for the constant reviews…I really liked your poem and it went to my favorites' list :D and thanks for the review on my songfic "for the first time" :)_

_**Author's Note 2: **__I'm writing too much again…ack! I'm just really thankful to all of you… and I just want to let you know that I'll be writing another HYD fic as soon as I have more time in my hand… thank you, arigato gozaimasu, gracias, and what else? All my thank you's go to all of you guys! :D_

_No previews available for the next chapter. Sorry. My head's all about circulatory system – our topic in anatomy ((just to forget some bad memries for the moment)) – particularly blood ((want a preview of that instead? Lol)) :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for delaying this chapter for one or two weeks (I haven't counted the days, gomen)…Thanks, though, for the wonderful reviews and just making me feel that I'm not alone…your condolences meant a lot to me…thanks for the encouragement – those became my strength as well…**

**Anyway, stop about me…let's just enjoy ourselves with Tsukasa and Tsukushi…I have written their first encounter, yes? (…reading previous chapter…) yes, I have! :) so, where did I stopped? Ah, here yah go…chapter seven of my fic wonderland…**

**Read and review.**

**Don't own Hana Yori Dango and its loveable characters. :)**

* * *

Tsukushi's a snob, yes, it's true. She's always been stiff when it comes to work. Her time mingling with other people – which includes her three best friends, is very minimal when compared to the time she spends with work. Time for work is twenty-_seven_ hours every _eight _days in a week; while time for chatting with friends is – yup, five minutes. That includes her bossing them around, telling what they need to do, when they'll do it, and where they will do it.

Yuki, however, is the opposite of that. Yuki Matsuoka is a talented designer and that's a fact. Yuki loves making new friends – another factual information. Yuki, an almost-famous designer, loves making everyone around her feel comfortable – just for one Tsukushi Makino's sake. Yuki, if put in a simpler manner, is the one making the harmonious balance inside Wonderland.

There's one thing she isn't good at, though. And that's taking in too much amount of alcohol. She's aware of that fact, but whenever she sees alcohol in front of her, she couldn't resist or restrain herself from taking in a lot of different alcoholic beverage.

_Just who the hell is this guy?_ She asked mentally to herself upon waking up a couple of minutes ago. She woke up with a sleeping Tsukushi Makino beside her on one room. And now that she had stepped out of the room, she found herself a sleeping guy on the couch – covering his body is one of Tsukushi's comforters. Yuki looked up as if she was seeing something on top of her head._ Maybe he's my date last night?_

She thought and looked at his sleeping face. His lips seemed soft and pinkish – that's for sure, and she likes guys with naturally pink and soft lips. For her, those kind of lips were sweet. She smiled happily as she studied him more. She frowned upon seeing the guy's naturally curled hair. _He has curly hair? Now, that couldn't be _my_ type of guy!_

Her eyes widened as another idea occurred in her brains. Her head was turning from the guy's sleeping figure to the door where she and Tsukushi was slept the whole night, and back to the sleeping figure of the guy once more. _Could it be…_ A perfect 'O' shape was formed on her lips. "MAKINO'S BOYFRIEND? WAAAAAAAAAHHH…"

Hearing Yuki's scream made the guy jumped out from the couch in an instant.

"YUKI, I'M COMING!" Tsukushi's worried voice came in between Yuki's screaming. She showed up with her pajamas and before either Yuki or the guy could say a word, Tsukushi was continuously hitting the guy with her own pair of blue bunny slippers. "YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YUKI?" Tsukushi was asking in between her hitting the guy.

The guy was covering his whole body from her. "WILL YOU… _OUCH!_ STOP WITH YOUR… _OUCH!_ STUPID… _ARGH!_ RANTINGS?" he bellowed, but nothing happened. She was still hitting him with her blue bunny slippers. "I said STOP!" he ordered, this time, his face all red in anger, his eyes narrowed, and his fists were almost balled. Tsukushi and Yuki stared at his angry face with eyes wide open. He brushed his hair back to his head and looked at them. "What the hell is that for?" he demanded to know.

"You…uh, you…" Tsukushi startled. She turned to Yuki and when she turned back to him, her eyes were narrowed as well. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YUKI TO MAKE HER SCREAM LIKE A COCKATOO ALARM?" she yelled, demanding an answer from him.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!" he replied in the same tone as Tsukushi. "YOUR FRIEND STARTED SCREAMING LIKE CRAZY – WAKING ME UP IN SURPRISE!" he added in defense for himself.

"Like hell it's true!" Tsukushi snapped.

"It is!" he straightened, making a step closer to her.

"It's not!" she said, making a step closer to him.

"It is!"

"_Not!_"

"_Is_!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"Don't you guys think you're _too_ close to each other now?" Yuki break in as their gazes met. Their forehead was touching each other's in the process of their childish fight. Both Tsukushi and the guy swallowed and broke apart. Awkward and silence was in the air.

Tsukushi took in a deep breath as she turned to her best friend. "Yuki, what happened?" she asked the calmest way she could muster.

"Well, I was just staring at him. He's kind of cute, you know."

"Yuki?!" Tsukushi snapped at her as the guy made a grin on the corner of his lips.

"It's true, Tsukushi! He is!"

"Rubbish!"

"No, it's not rubbish!"

"It is, Yuki!"

"If only you would open your eyes, you'll see that a lot of the opposite sex are actually cute."

"This is not even what we're talking about."

"But…"

"Okay, girls." The guy cut them off instead. "Don't argue because of me, okay?" he told them coolly and both Yuki and Tsukushi nodded in silence. "Why not prepare for breakfast instead? I'm hungry." At that, the two girls gave him a dangerous glare.

--

Shizuka Todo gazed upon the windows of her own room. They were enormous and sparkly. She was on her typical house outfit – long polo. The girl, no matter how simple the dress, once put on her, becomes a very elegant-looking piece of clothing. Shizuka, even when she was just a child, knows this special ability of hers. She knew back then that she's meant to wear clothes in a way that no one can. She then decided to become a model and there's nothing else she had wished for. 

But achieving a dream isn't always the thing which makes you happy. Aside from dreams, hopes, or aspirations, one needs someone to be by their side. Her eyes went slowly to her marbled bedroom floor. Her French manicured toenails are touching the cold floor.

She played with her feet. She opens and closes them in a way that her heels are together while she's doing this. It's those childish games like this makes her feel the innocence and freedom she once owned. Innocence from the word pain and freedom from the dream that cages her whole being. When she was tired, she sighed and just kept looking at her feet – they are apart yet her heels are still together.

"This is just like Rui and I." she whispered to herself upon seeing her own feet. "Apart yet something still binds us together." She added._ It's two people that has been broken apart by one dream yet their past still keeps them together._ She thought. She was mentally voicing her own perception once again. Yet, it what she perceives is true. If those feet were to be compared with her and Rui, they are just like that – exactly like that. They might not be together now but she knew that in her heart and in Rui's heart, they are still one because fate has brought them together once upon a time.

She smiled at that thought. She smiled at the realization she had made for today. Somehow, just thinking about Rui makes her feel contented. The thoughts of the quiet and mysterious Rui Hanazawa makes all the difference in her world – even if he doesn't know that she thinks of him. What matters is she thinks about him.

Just right at that moment, Shizuka's thoughts were drifted away by the sudden interruption of her servant, knocking at her bedroom door. "Miss, your appointment with Tanaka-san is two hours from now. Shall I prepare the tub for you?" it asked behind the closed door. A celebrity like her needs at least a minimum of two hours to prepare herself before going out of their house to meet with the different people she's destined to meet around her.

"Yes, please." She replied, not stepping out from the corner she was standing at that moment.

--

Akira woke up the following day. His head was throbbing in pain as his eyes were hurt by the sudden intrusion of the rays of the sun coming from the open window right across his bed. He lazily sat on his bed, his right hand covering his face from the hurting rays of the sun. It was morning, obviously. And how he managed to drive himself home made him wonder. All he remembers from the previous night is how Sakurako was ranting as he was taking in a large amount of alcoholic beverages glass after glass.

He then decided to get out of his bed. His dark and mysterious personality is hidden as his whole bedroom is covered with white painted walls and white curtains which only have a small floral print in a vertical pattern. The curtains were pulled apart, giving him a perfect view of their garden. He opened the sliding door towards his own terrace and breathed the first fresh morning air.

"Sanjo-san, I really appreciate all your help." He heard his mother's soft voice from below. He motioned his head on the swimming pool area and saw his mother half-bowing to Sakurako Sanjo, who also bowed half her body in response to what his mother did. "I'm really glad that my son has a friend like you. Please continue on taking care of my son, Sanjo-san." After saying those words, his mother straightened her back and together with Sakurako, they faced each other.

Sakurako smiled. She was still wearing the dress she wore last night and he could only guess that Sakurako might have slept on one of their guest rooms in their manor. "I will." She shortly replied. "But for now, I think I really need to go. I still need to get ready for office works." She told Akira's mother. She reached for her bag and put it on her shoulder. "Thank you for the delicious dinner and breakfast, Mrs. Mimasaka." She added, half-bowing in front of Akira's mother who bowed as well.

"Anytime, Sanjo-san."

Sakurako gave her last smile on Akira's mother, and as she takes her first steps towards their household to make her exit, she noticed Akira's presence on his balcony. She paused for a while and Mrs. Mimasaka glanced to where his son was standing and gazing at them quietly. She smiled at him and waved her hand in mid-air. "See you at the office, Mimasaka Akira-san!" she said and without any word from him, she walked towards their household.

Akira just watched her leave their garden. He didn't move any muscle except for the pupil of his eyes. He watched her go and leave.

"You're really lucky." He heard his mother's voice once again. He looked at her with blank emotion. "Having a friend like Sanjo-san who is always there for you even if you do not ask for help is one of the best things that money can't buy, Akira. I'm really glad that someone's looking out for you." She finished and followed where Sakurako left a few seconds ago.

He took a deep breath and looked at the sky. It was clear. It was blue. It was also calm and the breeze that touches his skin was soft. He felt at ease yet upon seeing the clear, blue sky, he couldn't help but make a frown. _I still wish you're with me._ His mind ranted as though he was psychologically talking to someone. He made one last look at Sakurako's disappearing car at the corner of their manor before returning to his humble bedroom.

--

"Seriously, Tsukushi!" Yuki whispered as they were both washing the plates where they have eaten their breakfast along with the curly-haired stranger. "He's not really your boyfriend?" Yuki asked in a disbelieving tone. She was pointing at the stranger who is now looking at himself at the mirror.

Tsukushi, who was the one actually washing the plates, paused as she eyed her own best friend. "What on earth made you think that he's my boyfriend in the first place?" she asked instead as a comeback in a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes and gave a quick look at the stranger. "He saved us last night and he doesn't want money as payment. He wants to sleep here so I agreed." She answered matter of factly and went back to washing the dishes.

Yuki grinned maliciously but she tried to stop herself from doing so. "He _saved_ us last night?" Yuki asked repeatedly.

"Uh-huh." Tsukushi answered without looking at Yuki as she was doing the chores.

"And he _didn't_ accept any money as a _reward_ for helping us?"

"Yup."

"Because what he wanted was a shelter for the night?"

"Yes."

"And you let him in?"

Tsukushi sighed and glanced at her grinning best friend. "I _told _you, Yuki!" she said in an almost annoying tone. "He saved us from a group of perverted jerks and what he wanted was shelter for the night because he was, I guess, too _lazy_ to find himself a hotel where he could stay in for the night!" she snapped at her in a whispering manner. "Besides, I don't even know why he's looking for a shelter late at night!"

"Maybe he's not from here?" Yuki guessed and they both gave another quick glance at the stranger who is now reaching for his dark tinted shades at the center table of Tsukushi's living area where he slept.

"Nah." Tsukushi opposed as they looked at each other. "He speaks japanese fluently and he has a face of a japanese male!"

"A _very_ cute face of a japanese male!"

Tsukushi raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "I'll pretend I never heard that."

"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep here. I'm going now." The stranger said and before he could go out of Tsukushi's apartment, Tsukushi rushed to his front to stop him from exiting her premises. He made a questioning look at what Tsukushi did. "What now?" he asked.

"I know I agreed that you can stay here for the night." she started.

"And…?"

"But breakfast isn't something we agreed on!" she snapped at him and she held up her hand in mid-air. Her palm was facing his direction. "Don't think that it's for free because, honestly, money is hardly earned nowadays and my salary isn't enough for me so…" she paused and took a deep breath. "…I need you to pay me for the food you ate!"

The stranger's eyes widened in surprise and even Yuki's eyes widened as another perfect 'O' shape formed on her lips in disbelief. "Eh?" the stranger replied shortly. He smirked in disbelief. "Need I remind you that I _saved_ your life last night?"

Tsukushi's eyebrows met as her forehead crumpled. "Need _I _remind you that the only thing we agreed upon is for me to take you in for the night?" she asked in the same manner that the stranger did. "You even promised me that you'll be gone in the morning!" she added.

"And that's why I'm going."

"Not without your payment!"

"I saved your life!"

"A deal is a deal." She replied, eyeing him. "And breakfast _isn't_ part of the deal!"

Again, as they spoke with each other, they make a step forward making their faces meet once again.

"If it wasn't for me, you would have been in the front page of the newspapers by now!"

"Ha!" she smirked. "If it wasn't for you, my sleep would have been longer and my refrigerator wouldn't have to be emptied because you practically ate _everything_!"

At this rate, the stranger was losing his temper and as well as Tsukushi.

"Will you just let me go?"

"Payment first!"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Really, now." She interrupted. "Do you really need to be _that_ close every time you argue?" she asked.

Again, Tsukushi and the stranger looked at each other's eyes and quickly broken apart. Yuki started walking and found herself in between her best friend and the stranger. Neither of her two companies is talking now. "I'm Yuki, by the way." She said, handing out her hand to the stranger. "Yuki Matsuoka. I'm a designer at Wonderland. And this is my best friend Tsukushi Makino, the owner of Wonderland." She introduced their selves to him. The stranger just accepted her hand but it didn't last long. "So, what's your name?"

Tsukushi was eyeing him suspiciously but he didn't mind it. "My name's Tsu –" he paused. He looked at the two girls standing right before him, waiting for him to introduce himself. He wasn't sure if he could trust them since this is the first time, since the incident last night, that he's talking to them without the influence of alcohol.

Tsukasa Domyouji. That's his name. But the name 'Domyouji' alone could make a commotion and he doesn't want any of that crap right now. He needed to protect himself and giving away his name freely isn't part of the protection he wanted to have. He knew that even if his fellow people don't know what he looks like, he is sure that everyone is familiar with the name 'Tsukasa Domyouji' and that name alone can bring him all the troubles he was trying to avoid.

"Yes?" Yuki said just to pull him back to reality. "Your name?" she asked as soon as he turned to them.

"Tsu_b_asa." He answered, changing one letter of his name. He smiled nervously. "My name's Tsubasa…" he lost for words as he was trying to come up with a made-up surname. Surely he couldn't just give a made-up identity without making a made-up name first. And before either of them could ask his full name, there was a ring coming from Tsukushi's cell phone.

Tsukushi quickly run to it and answered the call while Yuki followed her with her eyes.

--

_**Author's Note:**__ another long chapter from me. I know I've kept you waiting and now that I have started recovering from the loss we just had, I can say that my brain is also repairing itself and my ideas are still with me ((thank God for that))…_

_To everyone who gave their condolences and moral/spiritual support, I really thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your kind words became my strength. Thank you. :)_

_**To shidchil**__, you're the first person who gave me moral support and strength. And even if you had two exams for the next day, you still managed to take a look at my fic. Thanks. :) and if you see any flaws, please feel free to tell me. You can always PM me. :) and I hope you passed your exams. :)_

_**To FilmMaker**__, thanks for the constant reviews and for the kind words. :) You have always been there for me and I really appreciate everything you say. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. :)_

_**To blueprincess16**__, I'm glad you love my fic and thank you as well for the reviews. :)_

_**To loty (an anonymous reviewer)**__, what can I say? Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic. The part where you told me that you take about 2 minutes just to read a single paragraph since you read it about four or five times makes me feel overwhelmed. Thank you so much. :)_

_**To hana yori dango forever (an anonymous reviewer)**__, I also thank you for putting faith with my capacity upon writing this fic. Your words are so kind that when I read it, even if I'm about to cry, made my lips curled up for a smile. :) thank you also for the compliment and yes, I'm still a student. :)_

_**To anime07**__, I'm glad you liked the first Tsukushi and Tsukasa moment just like everyone else. Thanks for the review as well. :)_

_**To Lillith Evans**__, a new reviewer, I'm really glad that you liked my fic. I went to your page and saw your HYD fic. I liked it as well. Thanks for the review. :)_

_Last but not least,__** to cheshirecat (an anonymous reviewer)**__, thanks for the review and for the condolence. Well, what can I say? I love Shizuka Todo. I have watched the part where she came back to Japan and told Rui that she wanted to spend (was it Christmas time? Sorry, I kinda forgot that detail) that certain holiday with the one she truly loves and she spent it with Rui and that made me fell in love with her character. So don't worry, you can revisit my fic any time you want. But of course, there will be instances where some of the characters – like Shizuka – will not be mentioned in some chapters and the only characters you will be encountering every single chapter will be Tsukushi and Tsukasa since they are the main characters of my fic. Hope you understand. :)_

_Again, thank you everyone. :)_

_Ja neh. :)_

_--please review--_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Chapter eight…I don't know how many chapters this fic would last though, but I don't want it to be super long! Maybe twenty or less than twenty**** chapters? Oh well, let's just see…**

**So where have I left off? Oh, yeah…Tsukushi x Tsukasa moments… ((just don't forget – I made their personalities a bit different here)) :D**

**Please read and review even if we all know that I don't own Hana Yori Dango and its wonderful characters… :)**

* * *

"Rui." Soujiro called as he was handing out some important documents to him. Rui slowly turned his head to his direction. He was standing over the window area of their office at their boutique. "Here are the papers. You need to sign them." Soujiro said.

Rui sighed as he walks slowly to him, reaching for the documents. "Just what are these exactly?" he asked. He was just looking at the documents but not reading what's written on those white papers.

Soujiro sighed as well. He even scratched his forehead. "It's a contract." He told him and Rui looked at him. "Have you forgotten?" he asked in disbelief and Rui just gazed upon him. "Mirage Modeling Company wanted to hire you as their official photographer. Not to mention, they're getting new designs from us to promote, not only our boutique, but their models as well."

Those seemed familiar to Rui.

_It has been months since the four of them attended a meeting with Mirage Modeling Company. They offered them a contract. The Company President itself was the one who told them that they want Tsukushi and Yuki's designs and in return, it's not only the Company who will gain popularity but their boutique as well. __With such a great offer like that, Yuki, Soujiro, and especially Tsukushi was excited and were all pleased that they have agreed on that certain deal._

_However, Rui wasn't listening at all. His eyes were focused on a large image on the hallway. He could see them clearly since the division between their office and the hallway is made up of glass. It was the face of Shizuka Todo and he was distracted by it. He was looking at the portrait __of the beautiful maiden who was in France at that moment._

"_Hanazawa-san?" he heard the President's voice. His mind pulled back to reality and he looked at her direction. He even realized that his three comrades are looking at him. "Are you okay with the deal?" she asked him._

_He wasn't aware of any deal she made with his comrades but basing on what he heard, they want them to collaborate with the Company to promote their new models as well as their designs. He nodded. "Hai." He answered most shortly._

_The President, Mrs. Kiritani, smiled. She looked pleased and happy. "Perfect." She told them._

"Oh. That." He then shortly went back to Soujiro. "Was it supposed to be today?"

"The signing of contract?" Soujiro asked. "Yes." He answered without waiting for Rui's response. "Those are just a copy, though. The formal signing of contract will be held at Mirage Modeling Company itself." He added. Rui seemed to be out of focus once again but Soujiro continued on giving him information. "The Company said that they're just waiting for Shizuka's arrival and now that she's back and she has free time on her hand, the Company now wants to start with the plan."

"Shizuka?" Rui repeated the name.

Soujiro stared at him. "Yes. Shizuka." He replied. "Surely you _do_ remember her, right?" he asked.

Rui didn't answer. He just remained silent. He knew right there and then that he'll be working with her again. And even if he refuses, it's too late now since he already gave his word to the Company's President itself.

--

"I still think you should have just let him off without the payment!" Yuki was in between ranting and protesting as she and Tsukushi was walking towards their boutique. "He saved our lives, Tsukushi!" she added as she was hurrying to catch Tsukushi's pace.

Tsukushi turned to her as she paused right outside their boutique. "How many times do I have to tell you, Yuki?" she asked, eyeing her best friend. "The deal I only made with that guy is for _me_ to take _him_ in for the night! Breakfast _isn't_ part of the deal!" she almost yelled at Yuki. "Besides, have you seen him eat all those food we have prepared? Not to mention, he ate _every_ fruit on my refrigerator! Yuki, I was saving those fruits for Friday!"

Yuki gave a questioning look at her. "Friday? What's with Friday?" she asked.

Again, before Tsukushi could enter their boutique, she faced her best friend. She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You forgot?" she asked and without any response from Yuki, she went on. "Mom and dad will be visiting me for two days and they will arrive here on Friday night!" she exclaimed.

Yuki looked shocked at what Tsukushi told her. "Oh, God! I forgot." She said truthfully. "Gomen, Tsukushi. My mind is preoccupied with a lot of things and I totally forgot about uncle and aunt's visit on Friday." She said apologetically.

Tsukushi sighed. "That's alright, Yuki-chan." She told her calmly. "Now, let's get to work."

--

"_Just give me your payment and I'll let you off – easily!" the girl named Tsukushi said calmly as though she was bargaining with him for something good. She was half-smiling and half-challenging as her hand was still in front of him – open and waiting for it to be filled with his so-called payment._

"_Please just agree with Tsukushi." He then heard Yuki's voice. "Once you've given her the 'payment' she's asking, she'll really let you off."_

_Tsukushi smiled at Yuki who seemed to be taking her side._

_Tsukasa smirked as he was unbelievably looking at her. "If I had just accepted your 'payment' for me _rescuing _you…" he started, pointing at Tsukushi and Yuki's direction. "…maybe I wouldn't even be here." He finished. And before Tsukushi could even make a reply, he went on. "And _if_ I choose _not_ to rescue you, maybe I would have gone into a five star hotel with breakfast in bed is served, right?"_

_At that, Tsukushi made a pug-face – lips pouting in disagreement and eyebrows meeting at the center of her forehead. Tsukasa, however, gave her a victorious smirk._

"_You know, he has a point Tsukushi." Yuki said, feeling guilty as she bit her lower lip._

"_Thank you for taking my side and seeing my point, Yuki-san."_

"_Anytime, Tsubasa-kun." Yuki replied most instantly._

_Tsukushi glared at her best friend for protest. "Will you make up your mind on who to side with?" Tsukushi snapped at her and Yuki's smile was gone. She turned to Tsukasa once more. "JUST GIVE ME THE PAYMENT ALREADY!"_

_Tsukasa sighed and grinned. "Fine." He said as he was taking out his own wallet and pulled out five hundred yen and handed it over to Tsukushi's waiting hand. "The next time I see you in trouble, I won't help you anymore." He finished playfully and Tsukushi and Yuki looked at each other._

"_Fine!" Tsukushi told him reluctantly._

"_Well, I guess that's my cue to go now. Ja neh." He told them both and headed outside the door where the two girls watched him disappear._

That was the memory Tsukasa was thinking as he was walking down the streets once more. He's looking for a place where he could stay. Thinking of that makes him feel refreshed – weird, but true. It doesn't piss him off, it doesn't even make him mad. He felt happy for some reason that he himself doesn't understand.

And as he was stopping for a rest, his eyes caught the flashy and colorful sight of a building right before him. He is at the foot of an odd-looking hotel. His forehead was crumpled in confusion and disbelief. "Is that supposed to be a hotel?" he asked himself while looking at the entrance of the building. It was odd – very, very odd. He has been into a lot of hotels in every part of the world, but those were really expensive – and he doesn't need expensive stuff right now. If he wants to be _un_noticed, then he should live like a commoner.

He shrugged his shoulders and entered the hotel lobby. A girl, which he is sure that it's the receptionist, smiled sweetly upon seeing him. He smiled back unsurely. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Welcome to Merryland Hotel – where you can be merry even if you have less penny." The receptionist welcomed him cheerfully.

Tsukasa's smile dropped into a mere curled up lip and eyebrows raised. "Eh?" was all he could mutter to himself.

"Now, sir. What room do you wish to have?" the receptionist asked him with the same manner as she welcomed him. She was beginning to open the colorful covered book with pictures on it. Tsukasa, however, wasn't moving any muscle as he was disbelievingly looking to the pictures with the rooms available. They are strange, unusual, out of the ordinary, odd, and every term there is that he could use to describe what he was seeing.

"We have three types of rooms, sir." The receptionist was telling him once again. "We have the Fairytopia Room – the cheapest yet most eye-catching of all." She said as she was showing him the picture a pink-coated room with yellow-covered bed, green sofa, a television set which was covered with Christmas lights, and a karaoke covered with camouflage case.

"Is that supposed to be a…_jungle_?" he asked sarcastically.

The receptionist giggled. "You're such a joker." She said as if they have been friends since way back. "Anyway, moving on with the next room." She said, changing their topic. "If the first one doesn't suit your taste, then the second room might interest you. We call it Rainbow Mania Room." She said as she was showing him the most colorful room he had ever seen in his entire life!

Half of the room is painted with the color red and half of it is painted with the color green. The image of the rose came upon his mind upon seeing it. Then, he saw that the bed has been covered with indigo inspired colors and the sofa next to it is covered with violet. The television set is in orange, the floor is yellow, and the curtains are – well, blue! So basically, all the seven colors of the rainbow is there.

Tsukasa seemed disgusted at that. Of course he has been living in a place wherein the only color that dominates everything is white. Add red as their manor is carpeted in that color. "Next please." He quickly told the receptionist.

"Okay." She answered, turning the book to the last page. "Lastly, we have here the Mermaidia Room."

The room that the receptionist is showing him is more manageable than the first ones he saw. It was in blue – the wall is blue, the bed is even on the lighter shade of blue, and because it was shot during light's off, he could see the tiny shell-looking bulb at the upper corner of the bed emanating blue light, and even the curtains are colored in blue like the sky.

He smiled. "I'll take the third room, please." He told her.

"For how many nights are you going to stay here, sir?" she curiously asked.

Tsukasa paused at that question. Of course, how could he forgot that hotels aren't monthly-rated? It's paid per day. He deeply thought about how long he could stay there. Maybe one? Or how about two?

"Uhm…two?"

He sound unsure, yet the receptionist smiled at him. "Okay. That would be…" she paused and made a gesture which Tsukasa knew that the receptionist is mentally counting. "Okay, let's see…" Tsukasa heard her say. "Eight thousand and five hundred yen times two is…" she trailed off as she seemed like having a hard time figuring out the exact amount her customer should pay.

"Seventeen thousand yen." Tsukasa finished and the receptionist looked at him with surprise. "Eight thousand five hundred multiplied by two is seventeen thousand." He explained.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Tsukasa's jaw dropped. "Ehh?"

"Oh! Lookey, here! I've found my calculator!" she proclaimed gleefully at the sight of a pink calculator just near where she placed the book containing the pictures of their hotel rooms.

Tsukasa's jaw dropped more as he was looking at her, calculating for his payment.

"Ooooh… Seventeen thousand yen it is." She told him as she was handing out her hand in front of him.

_Okay, two nights might not be a good idea._ He mentally told himself as he was handing out seventeen thousand yen to the receptionist. _But who cares? I'll just look for a new hotel tomorrow. Right now, I need rest!_

--

Tsukushi and Yuki had only less than an hour at the boutique that morning. Soujiro reminded them about the meeting and signing of contracts that they will be having at Mirage Modeling Company. They left the shop as early as ten in the morning.

Rui was reluctantly following them – he was stiffly moving at the hallways of the company. Yuki was the one pulling him, Soujiro was right in front of them and Tsukushi is the one leading them to where they will be signing a contract.

Soujiro slowed down so that he could be right next to Rui. "Hey, Rui." He hissed, calling the attention of his friend. Rui did not responded though. "Why are you being so stiff? Aren't you supposed to be the one excited?"

Rui glanced over his playboy friend. "I _am_ excited." He forcefully told him in sarcasm.

Soujiro, however, knows that he's being sarcastic and not telling the truth. "Whatever, Rui." He told him as they made their entrance at the meeting hall. Both of them froze upon seeing the beautiful woman staring back at them. "Here she is." He whispered more to Rui.

Shizuka Todo smiled. Her smile was very modest as she stood up from her seat, making her way to them. "Ohayou gozaimasu." She greeted them.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shizuka-san." The four of them greeted her back, except for Rui who didn't speak off her name.

Shizuka handed out her hand to Tsukushi who seemed to admire her. "You must be Tsukushi Makino, the owner of Wonderland."

Tsukushi smiled and nodded her head. "Hai." She said, blushing at the fact that someone like Shizuka knew about her boutique. "I'm very pleased to finally meet you personally, Shizuka-san." She told her honestly.

"Me, too, Tsukushi-san." She answered and turned to the other three. "Ohayou, Yuki-chan." She said and Yuki blushed as well – Shizuka remembered her from the last time they worked together. "Soujiro-kun!" she said excitedly and gave him an embrace which made both Yuki and Tsukushi's eyes grew in surprise.

"Shizuka, hisashiburi!" Soujiro replied as they let go of each other from their embraces.

Shizuka then turned to Rui. "Hisashiburi, Rui."

Rui merely looked at her. For what seemed like a minute, they were both locked in each other's gazes and it was Rui who broke it off. Shizuka gave out a slight laugh. "After all these years, you haven't changed." At that comment, Tsukushi and Yuki looked at each other in confusion. "Aren't you glad to see me again?"

"AGAIN?" Tsukushi and Yuki burst out in shocked.

Shizuka, Soujiro, and even Rui looked at them as if finally realizing that they are still there. "Oh, haven't I told you?" it was Soujiro who spoke to them and both Tsukushi and Yuki looked at him. "Rui and I went to the same high school with Shizuka. But only Rui went into the same college with her."

The lips of the two girls formed the shape of the letter 'O'. "HONTOU NI?" they both gasped and Shizuka nodded her head in agreement.

_--_

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, that's chapter eight. I hope you all liked it. __**:D**__ I also want to apologize for delaying the update… I have a valid reason though… see, the thing is I'm working for a new HYD fic (in the middle of my busy schedule __**:D**__) and I'll be uploading it as soon as the first chapter is done… it is entitled as 'Dreamland Princess'… __**:D**_

_And because I love you guys for__ always reading and reviewing my fic, I'm going to give you the summary of Dreamland Princess… My next fic goes like this: "Every time Tsukushi Makino closes her eyes to sleep, she is being swept into a magical world where she plays a lot of characters. There's just one question that runs in her head though: who is that guy that often appears on her dreams?" – so, how was it as a summary? I'm not good in giving summaries, gomen…_

_**To anime07**__, thanks for the review… there will definitely be more Tsukushi x Tsukasa moments on the next chapters of my fic… I just needed them to meet, have their first encounter, then made them go their separate ways for the meantime… __**:D**_

_**To addieXmitsume**__, thank you for the review… I'm glad you loved my fic… I hope you'll continue to read and review… __**:D**_

_**To cheshirecat**__, thanks for reviewing… don't worry, there'll be Rui x Shizuka moments soon… __**:D**__ whether or not Shizuka loved Rui back or if Rui still has feelings for Shizuka is something that I think you can look forward to… this fic isn't just plain Tsukushi x Tsukasa – it also involves the other lives of F3… and with regards to the fic you've told me, I haven't read it but I'll try to search for it… __**:D**__ and I understand if you'll only talk about Rui and Shizuka so don't worry… __**:D**_

_**To blueprincess16**__, I couldn't really think of any other names… LOL… thanks for the review… __**:D**_

_To** hana yori dango forever**, thank you very much for the kind words as always.. **:D**_

_**To mgirl955**__, I know you've waited for the update as well… thank you for that and for the review…__** :D**__ and yes, there'll be more Tsukushi and Tsukasa moments – more chaotic (should that be the term I should use? LOL)… oh well, just wait and see… __**:D**_

_**To FilmMaker**__, honestly I don't know what to say… I'm speechless and overwhelmed with everything that you wrote on your review…it's like I'm listening to a very wonderful music (and so my head is getting bigger and bigger because of your compliments… just kiddin')… __**:D**__ I'm glad that Tsukushi and Tsukasa's arguments made you laugh though I haven't really had the idea why they're getting closer with every time they argue (I just thought I would like to make them blush in the succeeding chapters when they do that again – wait, did that answer your question? LOL… but I'm sure, our beloved Tsukasa will provide us the reason later on __**:D**__)… oh, and please don't cut down your reviews… I really love reading long reviews (and as you can see, I love giving LONG author's note in response…do you guys wish for me to cut it down? just say so…hihihi __**:D**__)_

_Oh, and yeah! __Time to guess… (I miss everyone guessing! Haha)_

_**QUESTION: **__who is the receptionist that Tsukasa met at the odd-looking hotel? Any guess? I'm really interested with what's on your mind… LOL __**:D**_

_**Another Author's Note**__**:**__ well, just in case you don't know what it means… "Hisashiburi" means 'it's been a long time'… the Japanese always say that to people whom they haven't seen each other in a while… __**:D**_

_**Well, time to go to class now… ja neh… till next time… ;D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I am so sorry for the long and late update. I hope you don't hate me for that. I was really busy and I couldn't find time to update any of my stories. But please don't think that I have abandoned them… especially this one! I wouldn't do that…**

**So, how did I do on the previous chapter? Was I a complete mental when I wrote about the odd-looking hotel and its bedrooms? I was crazy during that time due to stress and I still am crazy right now… LOL… then again, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and continue your enjoyment on this chapter…and I know that you want a lot of Tsukushi x Tsukasa moment but I needed them to be apart for a while to introduce some characters. :D The next Tsukushi x Tsukasa moments will be much better, I promise… :D**

**So yeah, even if I don't own Hana Yori Dango, and it took me forever to update, please do read and review… :D

* * *

**The four cornered room was in semi-darkness as the curtains are drawn together so that even the light coming from the outside environment could not enter. The blue lights that originally gained Tsukasa's interest on getting that particular room was even turned off. The room is filled with silence, deafening –

_UNDER THE SEA_

_UNDER THE SEA_

_DARLING IT'S BETTER UNDER THE SEEEAAAA!_

"What the heck?" Tsukasa jumped from his bed upon hearing the loud music. No, wait. It's not something that the Domyouji heir calls a music! It's an out-of-tuned cockatoo alarm clock which came from the either side of his bed. The smiling face of Sebastian, the crab from Disney's Little Mermaid, made him want to grab it and throw it out of the window. He balled his fist and almost punched it, even, but there was this one fact that stopped him from doing so: It wasn't his, he is just renting the room and he has no right to destroy that annoying and odd display they have put in there.

When Tsukasa was about to go back to his sleep, he heard someone knocking at his bedroom door. "Tsubasa-kun, it's time for dinner." The girl from the reception area's voice came in. "We have prepared the food you requested for." She added.

"Hai." He shortly responded. He remembered that he had asked the hotel's manager and cook if they could prepare his dinner since the menu they have is out-dated and nothing is available. He gave them enough money to buy the ingredients and without any hesitations, the manager and cook followed what he told them, after all, he is a hotel's guest.

He marched his way towards the door and upon opening it, the door revealed the receptionist with wide smile painted on her face. He studied her in both confusion and disbelief. The girl is practically wearing a Santa Claus costume complete with hat and boots. "Did I slept that long and skipped four whole months?" he asked.

The girl, who goes by the name of Umi, laughed at his question thinking that it was a joke. Well, it is in some sort of way. "Tsubasa-kun, you really are a joker. You always make me laugh." She complimented and Tsukasa just curled up his lip to make a form of a smile. "It's still July and next week will be the last week of this month, so you have nothing to worry about. You haven't skipped months." She told him as if it was the brightest idea one could ever come up with.

"Uh-huh." Tsukasa murmured dully. It was more like a 'yeah, I know that and I was just being sarcastic' kind of tone. "So, why on earth are you dressed like a Santa Claus then?"

Umi looked at him and when his words were registered on her brains, she smiled at him. "Well, this is how we treat our guests, Tsubasa-kun." She replied brightly as her smile is growing bigger and brighter.

"EEEHHH??"

Umi giggled at how Tsukasa reacted. "Now, Tsubasa-kun. Why don't we go downstairs? I'm sure your dinner has been served." She suggested and Tsukasa agreed half-heartedly.

As they made their way towards the elevator shaft, Tsukasa eyed the Santa Claus costumed girl. If Umi is dressed like a Santa Claus as a part of their routine, then he must gather all the strength he needed to see the worse of the worse scenarios.

He looked up at the numbers flashing as they pass each floor of the hotel in descending manner. And as they are nearing the first floor, where their dining hall is, he couldn't help but close his eyes. He heard a bell beeped, indicating that they have reached their floor destination, soon after, he heard the elevator doors open.

"Tsubasa-kun?" Umi called out to her. "Daijoubou?"

He nodded in response to her question. He inhaled air as deeply as his lungs could manage and slowly, he opened his eyes, not letting go of any strength he had been gathering. The bright and warm colors are colliding with each other as he was opening his eyes. Then –

"WHOOAA!"

--

"Tsukushi-chan?" Yuki's questioning voice came crashing as Tsukushi's eyes are being covered with both her hands. The bright, lime green light that was flashing right in front of her was hurting her eyes. "Daijoubou?"

"TURN." Tsukushi paused, still not moving her hands off her eyes. "THAT." She gave another pause as her right hand is now pointing at the direction of the light. "OFF!" that last and simple word gave all the exclamation Yuki needed and she quickly followed Tsukushi's words.

Yuki was silent as the bright; lime green light was turned off. She was alone with Tsukushi on the semi-darkened room. Watching Tsukushi glare makes her heart beat faster than usual. "Tsukushi…"

And before Yuki could finish what she was about to say, Tsukushi held up her hand, completely shutting Yuki in silence. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and once she has calmed down, she turned to her best friend and co-worker. "Yuki," she started calling the girl's name in a more calm voice. "I know I said that I want an extraordinary light for the next photo shoot."

Yuki nodded and waited for Tsukushi to finish.

"But I never said I want it to be shockingly bright!" Tsukushi retorted. She sighed and massaged her forehead. "I need water!" she said to no one and marched out the room, leaving Yuki all alone in that room.

Yuki felt the need to cry but knowing her strength, crying wouldn't do anything good right now. And just a minute after Tsukushi had stormed out the scene, Soujiro came into the view, opening the white light of the room. "Hey." He called out and Yuki managed to look up at him with sad eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, moving a step closer to her.

She nodded. Even though she knows she wasn't all right, she still nodded in response to Soujiro's question.

Silence filled in between them for a moment. Soujiro sat on the carpeted floor of the room and started saying, "You know, Tsukushi can be so difficult to deal with." He started and Yuki looked at him as she sat on the floor, facing Soujiro, as well. "But I guess we couldn't blame her for being like that." He added.

Yuki nodded in silence.

"She's just pressured – stressed out."

"I know."

"And all we can do right now is not just help her out, but understand her as well."

"Yeah. You're probably right, Soujiro-kun." Yuki responded, feeling relived.

Soujiro smiled. "Well, time to work again." He said as he stood up from his seat on the floor.

Yuki was about to stand as well when Soujiro offered his hand for assistance. Yuki looked up with a hint of surprise on her face. He smiled at her, "come on. It's for free, Yuki-chan." He told her as Yuki then decided to accept Soujiro's hand for assistance.

--

Rui stood at the deck of Mirage Modeling Company, one of the tallest company buildings you could see in Tokyo. The busy street down from where he was is such a nice thing to capture in his camera. He therefore took out his own camera, focused it on the busy streets – particularly on the people walking past each other, and when he was satisfied with what he was seeing on his camera lenses, he pushed the camera button. He smiled to himself.

"Mind if join with your moment of happiness?" a voice that's too familiar came in.

Rui turned around and sure enough, he was standing parallel with Shizuka. Years have passed by and yet, she was still the most beautiful girl he had laid his eyes on. She was still the image of what everyone calls 'ideal girl' – but he wasn't like everyone else. For him, the girl that stood in front of him is the only – and will always be – the 'perfect dream girl' he could ever have.

Rui was almost absorbed into his thoughts of yesterday once more. And before it could be painted all over his face, he shook those thoughts away and looked in a different direction.

Shizuka smiled as she walked near and passed Rui. She leaned on the handrails as she also watched the busy lives of the people down the streets. "It's been years since I have walked on the streets like those people down there."

Rui fell silent as he watched her reminisce her own past. At the back of his mind, he couldn't help but ask himself if he is part of that reminiscing moment that Shizuka holds. He was gazing at her, and even if she wasn't looking at his way, he could see a side of her face. The smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eye makes him feel good inside.

Suddenly, he felt that the world was spinning back in time when he first saw her in this same manner.

_It was several years ago when they were still attending classes at Eitoku. Rui was on his way to one of the emergency exits he found at Eitoku when he once got lazy to attend his music class. He was, as usual, sleepy at the moment and so he decided to head to the place where he can be alone – the emergency exit on the fifth floor, near the intersection between the west building and south building._

_He opened the door and just as soon as he took his first step, he was mesmerized by the appearance of the simple, yet elegant-looking girl he just saw on the auditorium the previous week. He examined her for a bit, and clearly, the girl wasn't aware of his presence._

_She was smiling as the winds gently blows the strands of her hair. She was happily staring the clear blue sky. He could see her eyes shining with the thoughts she was having at that minute. And it was the only time when he first felt that his heart beat was reacting to the girl leaning on the bricked hand rails of the emergency exit._

_Shizuka. That was her name. Rui was sure of it. It was the name of the girl he met at the auditorium – the girl who confidently told him that they'll be definitely seeing each other again. Though it has been a week since he last saw her, he felt as though her words came true._

_Shizuka turned and wasn't at all shocked when she saw him standing there. She smiled at him. "Hanazawa Rui."_

At the mere mention of his name, Rui came back in reality. Déjà vu as everyone calls it. This is the exact replica of his own 'once upon a time' with Shizuka back in Eitoku.

--

Tsukasa was eating the meal he ordered. Everyone watched him with great intrigue written on their faces. Tsukasa turned. "Nande?" he asked gently as he was quizzically looking back at them. "Anything wrong?"

They all exchanged glances and shook their heads back to Tsukasa.

He frowned. He wasn't stupid and he knows that they are watching him. He was about to take another spoonful of dinner when he again felt the gazes of the people around him. He put down his spoon and looked back at them. "I know there's something you guys want to say and I can't eat while all of you are watching me with great intrigue written all over your faces." He told them.

Everyone was shocked. "Oh, uhm…" it was Umi. "Tsubasa-kun, gomen-neh." She apologized. "It's just that, you're the only guest we have for the past nine months and we are all overwhelmed that you seemed to like your stay here in this hotel." She explained.

Tsukasa fell silent. He didn't know what to say or if he should say something in response. He might not have liked the whole idea of the other room and the Christmas costumes that the employees are way too shocking, those words from Umi made him feel relieved. "Oh." Was all that came out from his mouth.

His eyes wondered at the whole dining area. It was decorated with Christmas lights and a disco ball as a centerpiece on the table, only that the disco ball wasn't at all working. It looks silly as a centerpiece but at least it completed the odd atmosphere he felt when he first arrived at this hotel.

"Well, why don't you guys eat with…me?" he asked and everyone looks delighted at his words. He wasn't sure, though, if he is allowed to ask the employees of this hotel to eat with him. If his mother is around, he's sure she'd tell him to let those lowly commoners eat at the kitchen area where they are supposed to be eating. But, wait! That's the key word: _if!_ 'If' his mother is here. But she isn't, so he is free to mingle with the employees without someone reminding him of who he is.

"But…" Umi was having second thoughts. Everyone, including Tsukasa, was looking at her. "You're our guest and we're working here so we're kinda not allowed to eat with guests."

"Hai." Everyone else answered with great disappointment.

Tsukasa grinned. "You said I'm the only guest you have, right?"

Umi nodded in agreement.

"And the owner of this hotel is not around?"

Umi nodded once more.

"So? I don't see any problems why you can't eat with me."

Again, they exchanged glances as they all decided to eat with Tsukasa.

**-----**

_**Author's Note:**__ I have already written the first encounter between Tsukasa and Tsukushi…is there anyone who wants to ask me about Tsukasa's 'old hag'? Aren't you wondering what's gonna happen on the next Tsukushi and Tsukasa's encounter? And aren't you wondering what Kaede will do if she finds out that his son has rescued a commoner? Hmmm… Just something for you to wonder about… :D_

**_To everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter, thank you. :D I miss you all… I miss your guesses, I miss reading your comments, I miss talking to you through author's notes… I hope you all are doing great as you read this… :D_**

_**--**__Oh, and before anything else… I know all of you were expecting that the receptionist of the odd hotel would be Shigeru… Originally, she was supposed to be the receptionist but something came up so I have to think of another character to fill up the scene… Shigeru can't be the receptionist here and you'll just have to wait for the chapter where she is supposed to be appearing… Lols…__**--**_

_Anywho… the next Tsukasa x Tsukushi moments is on process so while waiting for their next encounter, I hope you enjoy the other F3 moments… :D_

_Till next chapter…_

_**--NorikoTheGhost--**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't know what to say. It's already chapter 10 and I have a lot of things on my mind right now. Ideas just keep on popping out of my head for this story. I don't even know how to put them together now. LOLS. I don't know how you would react with this chapter. It's kinda gloomy and crazy (sorry everyone, you came across with an insane fanfic author. Hahahaha). so yeah, feel free to tell me what annoys you or what captures your interest.. =) much love, NorikoTheGhost..  
**

**I know I've been saying (I mean, writing) this from the very beginning and it's obvious that HYD is not mine. But please, read and review. ;-)**

**

* * *

**"_AKIRA!"_

There was a flash of white lightning as a young girl's voice called out his name.

"_No! Don't hurt him!"_

She was crying, begging not to hurt Akira. They were ganged up together at one corner of the streets one night. The girl was held captive by two of the gang members while he was being beaten up by the other seven members. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't fight back. Or rather, he can't fight back because if he did, no one knows what these gang members might do to her.

"_Hahaha!" The one who seemed to be the gang leader laughed at his wounded body. "One wrong move, Mimasaka, and your girl can say goodbye to you." He told him threateningly._

He wanted to fight back. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to save her from them, but he couldn't. She was held captive. Both of them are held captive.

"_TELL ME, AKIRA!" Soujiro was yelling at him back at Eitoku's dining hall. They were on the dining hall's private area where they, and their other friends, are allowed to enter that part of the hall. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?" he was enraged at the fact that Akira Mimasaka, his best friend and the son of an underground leader, was beaten up._

"_This is nothing, Soujiro." Akira responded in full calmness. "There's nothing to worry about."_

"_Nothing to worry about?" Soujiro repeated in disbelief. "You were beaten up and all you can tell me is 'there's nothing to worry about'?" he retorted. "Damn it, Akira! You were never beaten up before! You're good at fighting!"_

_He fell silent at his best friend's words. At the corner of his eye, he knew they were being watched by the scandalized students of Eitoku. They were part of a popular group of boys in campus and therefore, everyone treats them as a celebrity._

"_Soujiro…" a soft voice came over._

_Both Soujiro and Akira looked up at the girl who entered their premises. Soujiro came to an end with his ranting at the sight of the girl._

"_Please. Everyone else is watching." She continued. "If I may say so, may you please talk about this where no one can hear you?"_

_Soujiro looked from the girl to Akira. He rolled his eyes and marched off from the private premises. He wanted to yell and order the students who are watching to get out of his way, but even without doing so, they cleared his way for him. All were afraid that they might get on Soujiro's bad side that day._

_Akira just watched him leave the dining hall as his two other friends are making their way to enter the hall; both were being ignored by Soujiro. He turned to the girl._

_She smiled at him sweetly. "He's worried." She told him._

_Akira agreed in silence. Soujiro has been his best friend since childhood – they practically grew up together which is why they have this brotherly love towards each other. Both Akira and Soujiro see each other as brothers._

The vision was becoming darker and darker as it zaps into nothingness.

"_AKIRA!"_

There it is again. She was calling out for him once more.

"_No… Please! Don't hurt him, i beg you. Don't hurt Akira."_

He is now drenched in cold sweat as his consciousness drifts further and further into this dark world where he can only enter while he is fast asleep.

"_Akira… Akira… AKIRAAAA!!!"_

"AAARGH!" Akira woke up from that nightmare. More cold sweats are coming out from his body. His heart is beating faster and faster as he chases for his breath. It's happening again. The past is haunting him once more.

This is one great reason why Akira hates to sleep. This is why Akira looks more haggard each and every day. This is one factor why Akira wants to burry himself with loads of work than having a vacation. This is why most of Akira's time goes to smoking in the dark while drinking liquor. Soujiro is one issue why he rather do out-of-the-country business meetings rather than stay in Japan. And she is the main reason why Akira doesn't seem to have a sense of commitment now.

He held his temple as though he was in deep thoughts. Well, he is. But all he wanted to do is to forget about what he just witnessed during his sleep. He was surely travelling back in time where he was still with her even in times of danger and he was still friends with Soujiro.

"_Everything will be all right."_

Her voice was playing on his mind, telling him that everything will be all right.

"_Everything will be all right."_

The voice said once more. He smirked. "No. Everything's not right. Nothing turned out right." He opposed as though the girl was there, talking to him. "You're now gone because of me. Soujiro hates me." He whispered all the more with agonizing heart. "Nothing's right."

--

A young lady on a formal attire was walking down the hallways made of glass and carpeted floor. She was practically embracing a pile of folders on her hand as her brunette hair was loosely hanging over her shoulders. She turned to a corner but her stilettos came to a quick halt upon seeing the face of an old woman whose hair has been sprayed to stay still. Her eyes grew wider and panic rushed all over her body. And even before the woman who looked as strict as hell, she started running back to where she came from.

"She's here!" she said in full panic soon as she opened the glass doors. Her co-workers just gave her a look. "The devil who wears Gucci is back!" she continued.

Upon hearing the last sentence, shock and fear registered upon their faces and quickly cleaned up their messes – the ladies tied up their hairs and the gentlemen put on their neckties.

When Kaede Domyouji walked into the office hall, everyone was ready. "Good morning, Madame." They all greeted. However, all that Kaede did for response was looked at each and every one of them with her eyebrows raised along with her forehead and a smirk on her face.

"What's so good about the morning?" she whispered and walked straightly, passing every cubicle until she reached her own office. Two of her assistants opened the door for her and went inside her office as well. Soon as the door was shut closed, they all heard a scream and made everyone looked scandalized – the papers they were holding was tossed in mid-air due to shock and some of their materials were dropped on the floor because of panic.

"Madame, please… Calm down." One of her assistants consoled her.

Kaede stopped from screaming hysterically. She banged her fists on her table while turning to her assistants. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to calm down when I know that my Tsukasa is missing?" she asked almost with teary eyes. "My _baby_ boy!" she added and sat on her chair with her hands covering her face.

"Madame Kaede, the police are investigating the matter. Please, do not worry yourself too much."

Kaede was speechless for a moment. "He's my only baby boy and he's missing! If only I have brought him with me to my business meeting with the Italians, he might still be here with me." She told her assistant and uncovered her face. "Tell me, Marika." She turned to her assistant who was wearing a thick spectacles. "Does anyone saw what happened?"

Marika looked at the other assistant.

"Misato?"

Misato looked back at Kaede. "Well, Madame." He started clearing his voice. "The one who survived the shoot-out is now out of comma. Police reports states that the driver, Hajima-san, saw Young Master Tsukasa ran for his life."

Kaede dramatically turned around to face the city view from the topmost part of the building, biting her index finger. "My _baby_ boy. My poor _baby_ boy. I wonder if he's all right." She whispered more to herself.

Both Marika and Misato exchanged glances. No one really knows the real Kaede Domyouji the way they do. Others see her as 'the Devil who wears Gucci brand' but when it comes to personal matters – especially with her son – she transforms into a gentle woman who only thinks about the welfare of his children –

"My baby boy. Where are you?" she asked as dramatically in mid-air, her hands lifted in air and motioned it like she was about to pray afterwards. "My…_baby_!"

– wherein both Marita and Misato finds it very odd to the lady.

--

Soujiro stood right there. Holding just a stem of a rose, he knelt down. He puts the single-stemmed rose on the tombstone. "I wish you are still here." he said. His eyes is being filled with liquid but tried hard to hold it back. He sniffs. He looks up at the sky so that the tears won't go down. "If you were here, I guess…" he paused

This time, Soujiro couldn't help himself. He couldn't fight his own emotions and tears came rushing down his cheeks. "This is unfair, you know." He said to the grave of that certain someone. "Even though you're not here anymore, I still feel like you're still here."

There was no answer. He knew that. But then again, Soujiro felt like that the person he's talking to is still there, listening to him and would comfort him as he tells his own heart aches. "If you're still here with us, maybe things would be a lot easier between Akira and I."

Wiping his tears with his bare hands, he stood up giving one final look at the tombstone. "I wish for your soul to be in peace. I'll definitely see you in the next lifetime. Ja ne."

--

"Ooohh! That was such a cute _baaaby_!" Naoko-san, the head of the Chambermaids and wife of Gorou the Cook, squeaked perkily upon seeing the baby diapers' commercial on the television later on one fine afternoon.

And just the mere sound of the word 'baby' coming from the kind-hearted and food-loving old lady gives Tsukasa a shiver down to his spine. It's as if he heard his own mother call him 'baby' once again. He felt chills all over his body just by imagining his mother squeal. He is, however, not sure if the queen had found out about what happened to him. Nothing is on the news so far and he guessed that his mother has no knowledge about his disappearance.

Minutes later and the chills were still on his system, Tsukasa made a quick stand from the couch he was sitting on and immediately went towards the entrance door, leaving Naoko, Gorou, and Umi staring at him until he reached the door knob.

"Tsubasa-kun?" Umi called, rushing after Tsukasa.

He turns to her. "Hmm?"

"Are you off to somewhere?" the girl asked with eyes full of questions as to where their only guest would go.

Tsukasa paused for a moment and nodded afterwards.

Umi's eyes displayed panic. Tsukasa, getting the hint that Umi might be thinking he'll be checking out of their hotel, declared "I'll be back by dinner." in an instant as to make her feel better. After the hospitality they showed him for the past twenty-four or more hours of his stay in this hotel, he couldn't just leave them without goodbye.

With those words, Umi sighed in relief and smiled widely at their only guest. "Yosh! We'll prepare the grandest dinner for you, Tsubasa-kun!" she happily told him with her thumbs up in mid-air.

Tsukasa replied with just a simple smile before he went off to wherever his feet might drag him this time. Anywhere would be good as long as he could get this chilling sensation gets off him. Any place would be fine as long as he could take the questions out of his mind. He needs to get into a place where he could stop thinking about his mother and him being the prince. He wants to enjoy his freedom while it lasts.

--

**Author's Note: **this is short. I know. And well, when I say I didn't base this on the drama or anime or manga, I really mean it. **And when I say I will make their personalities different from what we know – I'm dead serious. =)** Look at Kaede here, she's far from _Kaede the 'old hag' Domyouji_ we know because my thoughts went like "hmm, what if I'll make Kaede a loveable character in my fanfic? Will I be able to pull it off?" and I know that in one chapter, Tsukasa did say he doesn't like his mother's way _(just wait for the next chapters to come and your questions will be answered, I hope)_… so what can you say guys? Did you love the Kaede I had in my imagination? Or she became worse? Hahaha… gomen… my sanity reached zero level… :-)

Again, sorry for the late update. I don't have the time that I had before. _Sniffs_.

--

_**anime07**_, thanks for the review..=) I will try to update as soon as I can..but please understand me because I have just graduated and I will be working SOON.. =)

_**FilmMaker**_, I'm sorry if I made you feel it's a rush..well, it kinda is..really sorry..and still, thank you for such a wonderful review.. =)

_**cheshirecat**_, yes! Of course you can ask for more RuixShizuka moments from me..Shizuka is one of my beloved characters of HYD and I don't like her being a bitch or anything..i just love her and I think she and Rui are made for each other (just like Tsukushi and Tsukasa)! =)

__, I will try to update as much as possible.. =)

_**Lillith Evans**_..ah, one of my favorite authors of HYD..thanks for reviewing my fanfic..I do hope I could revisit your page one of these days..it sucks being me right now because I will be working soon..lols.. =)

And _**Aliska**_..thank you for the review..i'm glad you liked my fanfic..and no, don't worry because I have no plans of abandoning this fanfic.. =)

--

**Preview for the next chapter? Here you go…**

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, mister!"_

_Tsukasa frowned. That voice sounded so familiar. He turns to her only to get a glimpse of the girl's head facing down. "Gomen. I didn't mean to." He simply said, still eyeing the girl._

_Hearing his voice sends a minimum level of electrical impulses to her body. She looked up at him. "You!" Tsukushi pointed at the man before her eyes._

"_And you!" Tsukasa pointed back._

**--end of preview!and sorry for not doing a second-reading (which my friend often tells me to do)…I don't do second reading…I don't know why, I just don't! Hahaha…well, till next chapter…and you know that this fanfic is for you…leave a review, onegaishimasu!--**


End file.
